Sweet Dreams
by Nat-chan1
Summary: Questo è un RPG dedicato a Gravitaton che io e altri pazzi facciamo su mangaitalia.it I chara di Gravitation qua sono solo indiretti,ma,cmq,spero vi possa piacere la i-fiction^_^ Ah,se fate le rew,per favore,scrivete il vostro chara dell'RPG preferito!^_
1. ACT 1: Please Listen My Prayers

Titolo: Sweet Dreams(Gravitation'RPG) Autore: Nat-chan Lingua: Italiana Rating: Non credo l'abbia°_° Disclaimer: I chara di gravi non sono miei ecc.ecc^^'' Note: Questa non è veramente una Fanfic,per la verità è l'RPG che si svolge nel Grafitation's fan club di mangaitalia.it ! Non ci sono i chara di Gravitation(sono solo indiretti)quindi già lo sapete,spero vi piaccia cmq. Siccome è una specie di gicantesca i-fiction,ho pensato di metterla!Accetto qualsiasi commento,anche "fa schifo" p.s= ringrazio tutti i partecipanti dell'FC!Ah,e sappiate che molti personaggi sn stati lasciati in sopseso,quindi è probabile che alcune cose non torneranno^^''  
  
ACT 1: Please listen my prayers  
  
(message by: Nanami Hibino-Kiushi Magami) Kiushi Magami,23(studente cepu?^^'')manager dei Kimera.In questo momento è in ufficio a leggersi un bel libro del suo novellista preferito,il suo adorato Vincet Minoguchi!Nonostante al momento dovrebbe lavorare,ovviamente....Lavora per la NG Records che produce il gruppo dei Kimera,dopo i Bad Luck e la riformazione dei Nittle Grasper(e anche dopo lo sfascio "misterioso" degli ASK),il terzo astro nascente della casa.  
  
Stavano avendo parecchio successo e Kiushi era molto orgogliosa dei suoi "tesorini",Tenshi Yume(cantante e tastierista del gruppo,18 anni da compiere) e Nikushimi Jouyoko(chitarrista e cantante,25 anni),ma segretamente tifava per i Nittle Grasper!Questo perchè nel gruppo,c'era il suo adorato presidente,il bellissimo Tohma Seguchi!!Decise di chiudersi il libro e di continuare ad aspettare quei due ritardatari.I ragazzi ultimamente arrivavano sempre in ritardo.Probabilmente Nikushimi era impegnato nel sedurre qualche bel ragazzo,magari anche il cantante dei Bad Luck stesso,quel Shuichi Shindou!E Tenshi...bè,lei non si sà che fine poteva aver fatto.Continuò a fissare la porta per qualche minuto,ma niente.Così si alzò e andò a prendersi un caffè.Rimase senza fiato nel vedere da lontano il suo dolce amore,il presidente della NG records che era là a prendersi un caffè da quella dannata macchinetta(che dopo avrebbe puntualmente cominciato a baciare)!  
  
-(Mamma quanto è bello...Magari Nikushimi fosse così bello...No,Nikushimi è bello....però....Seguchi è Seguchi....)  
  
Seguì per un po' il presidente senza farsi scoprire,poi vide l'orologio.  
  
-"AAAh,SE I RAGAZZI SONO ARRIVATI SI CHIEDERANNO CHE FINE HO FATTO!!!!"  
  
Così corse subito verso la sala che era stata assegnata ai Kimera a tutta velocità,nella speranza che Nikushimi e Tenshi fossero arrivati da poco  
  
(message by: Noel - Vincet Minoguchi)  
  
Sfrofinò l'occhio destro,sbadigliando lievemente,Vincent Minoguchi,20 anni,era fermo davanti lo schermo del computer,la sua fantasia cominciava a perdere colpi,sospirò.  
  
Si legò i capelli lunghi con un elastico nero e si morse il labbro inferiore,più cercava di farsi venire qualche idea e più non ci riusciva...chiuse gli occhi e tolse gli occhiali,quella non era la sua giornata.  
  
Si alzò dalla sedia e fissò il fratello,Michael Minoguchi,addormentto sul suo divano,sospirò.  
  
(Beato lui...no ha pensieri...) pensò andando in cucina,aveva voglia di caffè,solitamente non lo beveva perchè lo rendeva nervoso...ma stavolta una bella dose di caffeina era proprio utile.  
  
Si appogiò al tavolo e fissò il vuoto...doveva consegnare il manoscritto tra due giorni e il lavoro non andava avanti...era bloccato,prese la moka dal fuoco e la poggiò sul lavandino.  
  
-Non ne ho voglia...meglio andare a dormire- esclamò sciogliendo i capelli,si trascinò in camera da letto e si sedette.  
  
Voleva svegliare suo fratello,ma le forze sembravao averlo abbandonato...si stese lentamente e si addormentò.  
  
(message by: Brassy - Nikushimi Jouyoko)  
  
Nikushimi Jouyoko stava da un bel pò di tempo seduto al bancone di un bar...  
  
-Oggi proprio non mi va' di andare al lavoro- disse guardando il caffè che aveva oridinato un quarto d'ora prima. Si alzo e si avvio verso il grande centro commerciale...  
  
(Perché devo lavorare con delle ragazzine?! Anche se sono simpatiche sono senza esperienza...io almeno ho già avuto esperienza...) pensò mentre perdenva l'ascensore. Quando ne usci si ritrovò davanti un megaposters di Vincent Minoguchi. Nikushimi arrosì poco poco. Gli era sembre piaciuto Vincent. (Vincent Minoguchi...un momento! Ma il nuovo membro del mio nuovo gruppo non si chiama...Michael Minoguchi!Se non sbaglio Michael é il fratello minore di Vincent! Allora questo significa...) Uno strano sorriso illuminò la sua faccia...che lo fece tornare immediatamente indietro verso il lavoro... (message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi aprì di colpo la porta del suo appartamento e si gettò a capofitto in corridoio.  
  
Aveva perso tantissimo tempo per cercare la sua tastiera che era seppellita sotto ai vestiti di suo fratello e ora era tremendamente in ritardo.  
  
Lei odiava essere in ritardo!  
  
Uscì rapidamente in strada e cominciò a correre all'impazzata lungo il marcipiede affollato.  
  
Non poteva fare tardi ancora, anche oggi.  
  
"Se arrivo tardi la signorina Kuishi mi sgriderà, e Nikushimi mi guarderà come se fossi un insetto..."  
  
era ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri quando vide dall'altra parte della starda qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione...  
  
Si fermò di scatto.  
  
Suo fratello Oni....che ci faceva in giro? Non doveva essere al lavoro?  
  
Si avvicinò al bordo del marciapiede e cominciò a invocare il suo nome. Lui non rispose.  
  
Forse non la vide nemmeno.  
  
Eppure per un attimo, prima che lui si infilasse in quel vicolo, i loro sguardi si erano incrociati.  
  
Possibile che avesse finto di non vederla?  
  
Possibile?  
  
Si ridestò e guardò l'orologio.  
  
ERA TARDISSIMO!!  
  
Ricominciò a correre e ben presto giunse alla sede dei KIMERA ed entrò.  
  
Mentre percorreva il corridoio si fissava sileziosa la punta dele scarpe, gli occhi persi nel vuoto...probabilmente erano già tutti arrivati e ora doveva sorbirsi la ramanzina sulla puntualità della signorina Kiushi e lo sguardo carico di compassione di Nikushimi.  
  
Non le importava niente dopotutto.  
  
L'unica cosa che voleva sapere era perchè suo fratello era lì...  
  
e perchè aveva finto di non vederla.  
  
(message by Nanami Hibino - Kiushi Magami)  
  
Finalmente Kiushi era arrivata e notò che anche Tenshi era là.  
  
-(wow,mi sono salvata,Tenshi è arrivata più tardi di me,posso farle la solita ramanzina!!!!)  
  
Si diresse verso Tenshi con lo sguardo diabolico da manager ma vedendo che Tenshi era più strana del solito oggi cominciò a chiedersi che le fosse successo.Dopotutto teneva ai suoi "tesorini"(che le fruttavano un po' di soldini).  
  
-"Ehy Tenshiii!!!Dove sei stata?!Ho aspettato per un po' sia te che Nikushimi,ma vedendo che non arrivavate ho detto 'andiamo a prenderci un caffè' e lò ho incontrato il nostro bellissimo,stupendo,fantastico presidente....whaaa,Seguchi-san!!!!"Lo sguardo di Kiushi era quello di una ragazzina che fantastica sul suo idolo  
  
-"Ah,ehm,comunque...sembri strana,che hai fatto?Nel frattempo che aspettiamo Nikushimi possiamo parlare!Ah,tra l'altro abbiamo un nuovo membro nel gruppo,si chiama Micheal Minoguchi e pensa un po',il fratello di quel novellista adorabile,il mio amato Vincet Minoguchi!!!!Oh,no,Kiushi,tu hai solo un uomo nella tua vita e quell'uomo è Seguchi- san!!!Ehm....dicevamo....come mai stai in questo stato???"  
  
(message by Noel - Vincet Minoguchi)  
  
Vincent si svegliò dopo poco e sospirò.  
  
SI mise a sedere e si guardò intorno,guardò l'orologio,ebbe un sussulto...  
  
- MICHAEL SVEGLIATI...OGGI HAI UN APPUNTAMENTO CON IL GRUPPO -cominciò ad urlare.  
  
Uscì dalla stanza come una furia e si catapultò sul fratello.  
  
Il ragazzo non si mosse,borbotto qualcosa di incomprensibile e cercò di cacciare suo fratello.  
  
Vincent lo scosse,- Forza muoviti...dai se fai presto ti accompagno- disse tirandolo per il braccio,il ragazzo annuì e si alzò.  
  
(message by : Iorilove - Michael Minoguchi)  
  
Michael Minoguchi sospirò e schiuse gli occhi,si voltò verso il fratello e sorrise.  
  
-Accompagnami...così ti faccio conoscere il gruppo- si mise a sedere e sorrise.  
  
-C'è anche un ragazzo carino...- fissò il fratello maggiore ghignando,Vincent lo guardò stortò.  
  
-Ah dimenticavo...non ammeterai mai di essere gay- esclamò entrando in bagno.  
  
Si guardò allo specchio,( Che occhiaie) esclamò,prese del correttore da una piccola borsetta e cominciò a stenderlo sotto gli occhi.  
  
Si diede dei leggere schiaffi sul volto e si fissò allo specchio - Quanto sono bello!- sorrise.  
  
Legò i capelli e si stiracchiò,quando uscì dal bagno,Vincent era appoggiato alla porta e lo aspettava.  
  
Gli andò vicino con il suo solito sorriso stupido e lo fissò,-Ho fatto presto, no?- non aspettò la risposta di suo fratello,immediatamente uscì dalla porta e sospirò.  
  
(message by : Brassy - Nikushimi Jouyoko)  
  
Nikushimi Jouyoko aprì velocementela porta della sala. Era sudato visto che aveva corso dal centro commerciale.  
  
-Dov'é?- Urlò mentre metteva la sua chittara sulla scrivania.  
  
-chi?- chiese Tenshi quasi impaurita dal ragazzo  
  
-il nuovo...Michael?-  
  
-n-non é ancora arrivato.-  
  
-azz...-  
  
Nikushimi si asciugò il sudore e si siedette sulla sua sedia e inizio a fare un giro di DO con la chittara (message by : noel - Vincet Minoguchi)  
  
Vincent seguì poco convinto suo fratello all'interno dell'edificio.  
  
-Io vado...pr ora aspetta qui..appena posso ti faccio conoscere gli altri- esclamò Michael allontanandosi,Vincent lo salutò con la mano e si sedette sconsolato.  
  
(Ma chi me l'ha fatto fare di venire) pensò guardandosi intorno,sospirò.  
  
Cominciò a fissare il vuoto,aveva una voglia matta di caffè,sospirò.  
  
(Michael fai presto) pensò chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
(message by : Brassy - Nikushimi Jouyoko)  
  
Nikushimi prese dalla borsa il suo caffè e uscì fuori abbatsnaza accitato.  
  
(Devo sapere...devo sapere..)Mentre pensava questo senza badare troppo alle cose e alle persone che c'erano in giro inciampò e caddè proprio adosso a una persona...  
  
-Che cazzo!-gridò Jouyoko-Tutto caffè spregato...senti tu... disgr- s'interrupe subito quando girandosi vide che il "disgraziato" era proprio Vincent !!!  
  
(message by : noel -Vincet Minoguchi)  
  
Vincent fece un lungo sospiro e si volto verso Jouyoko.  
  
- Senti...ti do 10 secondi per scappare via...oppure..SEI MORTO - cominciò ad urlare,si alzò in piedi.  
  
FIssò attentamente il ragazzo davanti a lui e arrossì.  
  
(devo ammettere che è carino) pensò,poi scosse la testa e si allontanò.  
  
(message by : Nanami Hibino - Kiushi Magami)  
  
Kiushi corse subito dietro a Nikushimi dopo che lo aveva visto allontanarsi e sperando che il suo amato Seguchi non la vedesse,cominciò ad urlare per i corridoi  
  
-"NIKUSHIMII!!!NON SOLO TI PRESENTI IN RITARDO MA POI TE NE VAI PURE!?VIENI QUAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Invece di incontrare Seguchi per i corridoi,incontrò il nuovo membro del gruppo e gli andò addosso.  
  
-"Whaa!!!Ah....MINOGUCHI!!!!Ops,ehm,scusa,sono alla caccia di un membro fuggitivo!Io sono Kiushi Magami,la manager dei Kimera,sono molto felice che tu lavorerai con noi...spero che almeno tu sia puntuale,non come quei due....Comunque...tu intanto vai in quella stanza che là c'è Tenshi,così la conosci!!!Io inseguo quell'idiota di Nikushimi e torno subito,scusami ma qua è sempre così,quei due fanno quel che gli pare!!Almeno tu consolami...aaah,ora capisco come si sente Sakano-san con quei 3 dei Bad Luck...."  
  
Detto questo diete una pacca sulla spalla al ragazzo e lo spinse nella stanza poi ci ripensò e decise di entrare con lui.  
  
-"Su,dai,dopotutto quello gli studi li conosce....Ehy Tenshi,ecco qua il vostro nuovo membro!!!Minoguchi-kun,lei è Tenshi,Tenshi,lui è Minoguchi- kun!"  
  
Fece un sorrisone,poi vide dai corridoi la forma del presidente che si stava dirigendo verso di loro....  
  
-"(NOOO!!IL PRESIDENTEEE!!!)"  
  
(message by Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi sospirò...  
  
Kiushi...strana quella donna...prima si offriva di ascoltarla e poi spariva nei corridoi inseguendo qualunque forma di sesso maschile passasse....  
  
La ragazza appoggiò la sua tastiera sul divanetto e poi si sdraiò, fermandosi a contemplare il soffitto...  
  
"Tanto non le avrei raccontato niente..." sospirò chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
Non aveva bisogno di nessuno.  
  
Poteva farcela benissimo da sola.  
  
Lei e suo fratello come era sempre stato...  
  
Aveva sempre odiato confidarsi con gli altri...non voleva la compassione di nessuno.  
  
CLANK  
  
Aprì gli occhi di scatto mentre la porta si apriva.  
  
Nella stanza fecero il loro ingresso la cara manager dei KIMERA e un altro ragazzo.  
  
"mi sembrava strano...." pensò ancora una volta, cercando di non apparire sorpresa.  
  
KIUSHI: -....Ehy Tenshi,ecco qua il vostro nuovo membro!!!Minoguchi-kun,lei è Tenshi,Tenshi,lui è Minoguchi-kun!" -  
  
TENSHI: -.....-  
  
MINOGUCHI -Ciao....io sono Minoguchi e sono onorato di far parte del vostro gruppo...-  
  
TE: -figurati...-  
  
Kiuschi fissò Tenshi con aria interrogativa.  
  
Vabbè che le era parsa un po' giù, ma fino a quel punto.  
  
In un'altra occasione sarebbe saltata al collo do Minoguchi facendogli mille feste, ma ora la sua freddezza le gelava il sangue.  
  
KI: -Ehm...bene....ora manca Nikushimi all'appello...-  
  
TE -Sentite...io esco a prendere una boccata d'aria...-  
  
Tenshi afferrò la sua borsa, la tastiera e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Kiuschi si fermò a guardare l'uscio che si richiudeva...  
  
KI: -Ti prego si scusarla...di solito non è mai così...si vede che non si sente bene...-  
  
MI: -Non è un problema...- sorrise -...e questo Nikushimi?-  
  
Tenshi si allontanò lungo il corridoio.  
  
Le voci della sua manager e del nuovo componente dei KIMERA le giungevano sempre più soffocate....  
  
"...e questo Nikushimi?" aveva chiesto.... al solito...lei era il nulla in quel maledetto mondo....invisibile...che se ne andasse o no, gli altri non se ne sarebbero preoccupati.  
  
Tutti tranne suo fratello.  
  
Non aveva voglia di vedere Nikushimi, non aveva voglia di parlare con Kiushi, non aveva voglia di fare amicizia col nuovo arrivato, non aveva voglia di fare le prove con la band....non ora... non ora...  
  
Svoltò a destra e iniziò a salire silenziosamente le scale.  
  
Lassù nessuno sarebbe venuta a cercarla; il tetto era l'unico posto dove poteva rimanere tranquilla.  
  
Voleva pensare.  
  
Anzi, forse era meglio non pensare affatto.  
  
(message by: Nanami Hibino - Kiushi Magami)  
  
Kiushi:"Allora,ti dico subito che Nikushimi è un tipo più ritardatario di Tenshi,non ti stupire....Purtroppo la vita da manager è molto dura!!"  
  
Minoguchi:"Penso che questo Nikushimi sia il ragazzo ideale di mio fratello."  
  
Kiushi:"EEEH!?Ma dai...!!!Uhm,però magari...Nikushimi si fà più simpatico se s'innamora di qualcuno..."  
  
Dalla porta entrò uno dei colleghi di lavoro di Kiushi,Sakano,che cominciò a parlare con la ragazza...  
  
Kiushi:"Minoguchi-kun,scusa un attimo,torno subito,ok?"  
  
Sospirò e si diresse verso l'unico individuo di sesso maschile con cui non ci avrebbe mai provato.  
  
(message by: Brassy - Nikushimi Jouyoko)  
  
Nikushimi era lì fermo immobile proprio dove era caduto...aveva lo sguardo smarrito,sembrava un bambino che aveva si era preso, lo sguardo era fisso nel vuoto...se Vincent non fosse stato un bel ragazzo avrebbe incominciato ad urlare, come faceva di solito con tutte le presone che gli facevano qualcosa che non gli andava a genio.  
  
Nikushimi:-S-scusami...- disse mentre abbasa lo sguardo per non far vedere che arrossiva...  
  
(ho visto prima...prima per un instante e arrossito anche lui...ne sono certo...)pensò prima che si guardasse la sua maglietta preferita aveva un bella macchia. Fece un respiro profondo.(Che faccio...odi essere in ansia!!!)  
  
(message by: Iorilove - Michael Minoguchi)  
  
Michael Minoguchi si sedette sulla poltrona e sbuffò,si guardò intorno,era annoiato.  
  
( Vorrei seguire quella ragazza) pensò,poi sospirò guardando la porta chiusa.  
  
Si alzò,-Quasi Quasi la cerco- disse,poi spalancò la porta e le corse dietro.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Chissà quanto tempo era passato da quando era lì, sdraiata sul tetto dell'edificio a contemplare l'infinità di quel cielo turchese.  
  
Non lo sapeva.  
  
Non voleva saperlo...si stava così bene.  
  
D'un tratto le tornò in mente il volto di suo fratello...così freddo...così indifferente...mai aveva incontrato uno sguardo del genere nei suoi occhi e questo la faceva star male.  
  
Aveva forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
  
O forse lei non c'entrava....forse era suo fratello che....  
  
"BASTA" urlò di colpo sdraiandosi su un fianco e poggiando la testa sulla sua borsa.  
  
Non voleva più pensarci...questa storia la intristiva da morire, ma una cantante non poteva essere triste; se diventava triste non sarebbe più riuscita a trasmettere tutta quell'energia che voleva regalare ai suoi fans durante i concerti...non sarebbe più riuscita a cantare...la tristezza non poteva far parte del suo vocabolario...doveva sorridere...anche se in fondo aveva solo voglia di piangere e correre a cercare Oni...chiedergli il perchè e sentirsi rassicurare come aveva sempre fatto con la sua immensa dolcezza.  
  
Socchiuse lentamente gli occhi.  
  
Doveva essere forte...  
  
Si addormentò.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Akira Koishima,18 anni,correva come una furia per i vari piani ,con la speranza di ritrovare un benedetto mazzo di chiavi,smarrito poche ore prima.  
  
-Maledizione,maledizione...non è possibile!Primo giorno di lavoro e ho già combinato mille errori...il caffè rovesciato addosso,i documenti spariti e adesso le chiavi...perchè tutte a me devono capitare???Per fortuna che è Tohma il mio capo.^_^'Se fosse stato un altro mi avrebbe parato fuori a calci...  
  
Ormai era la terza volta che passava per quel piano,visto che non le trovava decise di chiedere aiuto alla sua sempai.  
  
Sfortunatamente Kiushi era occupata con Sakano-sempai e alcuni dei suoi pupilli.  
  
"Vabbè me la sbrigherò da sola"pensò Akira.  
  
Fece un breve riassunto mentale dei posti dove era stata in mattinata e si precipitò nell'unico posto dove non aveva guardato.In pochi minuti si trovò sul tetto convinta di trovare le chiavi Visto che la ragazza dormiva della grossa Akira decise di muoversi in silenzio,ma si dimenticò della porta che si richiuse in maniera non proprio silenziosa. "Ops...dimmi che non s'è svegliata?!?!?!" Così buttò l'occhio sulla bella addormentata,che naturalmente non dormiva più e il suo sguardo non era dei più amichevoli.  
  
Aki: -Emhh,io...cioè...la porta m'è scappata e...t'ho svegliata???^^'  
  
"che domanda stupida Akira,ti guarda come se volesse affettarti è naturale che l'hai svegliata...help"  
  
(message by: Nanami Hibino - Kiushi Magami)  
  
Kiushi dopo aver parlato con Sakano tornò nello studio e si mise a sedere nervosamente aspettando Tenshi.Nulla,non c'era.Minoguchi era ancora là,non poteva certo suonare da solo!  
  
-Ehm,Minoguchi-kun,io cerco la signorina Koishima,magari ha visto Tenshi e Nikushimi!!Aaarg!!Ma certo se conto su di lei....aaaah!E' un po' pasticciona...Ehm,se incontri un tipo biondo,con uno sguardo stupendo e un sorriso angelico,stà attento,è il presidente!Nonostante le apparenze è un tipo subdolo!Però è così bello...Ah,ehm,non dirlo a nessuno!!!Io vado!!!!  
  
Detto questo si diresse a tutta corsa giù nella speranza di trovare almeno Akira.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi si alzò sbadigliando.  
  
Il sole era così abbagliante che fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi per qualche istante...e dire che stava riposando così bene...un sonno senza sogni né pensieri...ottimo per chi voleva fuggire dalla realtà.  
  
Si girò e vide dinnanzi a sé una ragazza che a capo chino si scusava per la sua disattenzione.  
  
Non è niente. rispose risdraiandosi a contemplare il cielo.  
  
Scusami....forse...aspetta...tu sei Tenshi....Tenshi Yume giusto?  
  
Tenshi risollevò il capo e tornò a fissare coi suo grandi occhi verdi quella strana ragazza. Sì...sono io...perchè? Che vuoi?  
  
"Acc...è arrabbiata..." pensò Akira mortificata. Non voleva di certo non farsi gli affari suoi ma...  
  
Piacere....io sono Akira...Akira Koishima...sono la segretaria tuttofare della signorina Kiushi...  
  
Ti ha mandato lei quassù a cercarmi?  
  
No...veramente cercavo un mazzo di chiavi...  
  
Bene...allora non dirle che mi hai vista qui perfavore.  
  
Ma tu non hai le prove per...  
  
Non ora... rispose seccatamente... non ora...ora voleva solo cercare di non pensare alla sua vita e a quello che faceva...a quello che aveva sempre fatto...a quello che avrebbe dovuto fare...  
  
Akira si mise una mano sul fianco e sbuffando continuò: Ma se la signorina Kiushi ti cerca un motivo ci sarà...non puoi rinunciare ai tuoi compiti...sei famosa, hai degli obblighi e...  
  
Tenshi si alzò di scatto, afferrò lo zaino e la tastiera con impeto e piantò gli occhi di ghiaccio in quelli esterefatti della ragazza di fronte a lei.  
  
Non me ne frega un fico secco di quello che vuole Kiushi, di quello che vuoi tu e di quello che vuole chiunque altro. Compiti....obblighi...doveri...  
  
ne ho piene le scatole. Tutti che dicono 'devi fare questo devi fare quello devi adempire ai tuoi compiti'. Ma piantatela una volta ogni tanto di impartire ordini e provate a capire anche le altre persone. Nella vita non ci sono solo compiti e doveri! nella vita ogni tanto ci vuole anche un po' di comprensione e umanità. Ecco! io non sono questo per voi! Io sono un burattino che scrive canzoni, suona la tastiera e canta a comando! Bene.... il burattino si è stancato...adesso taglia i fili! detto questo rientrò e si diresse verso la rampa di scale tirando un sonoro calcio alla porta che sbatté violentemente.  
  
Akira rimase sola su quel tetto.  
  
Tenshi rimase sola nel suo cuore.  
  
(message by: Nanami Hibino - Kiushi Magami)  
  
Diretta verso la rampa di scale,Tenshi incontrò il presidente della NG Records e il keybordist dei Nittle Grasper,alias,Tohma Seguchi che,come faceva molto spesso,la applaudì con un sorrido abbastanza ironico sulla faccia.  
  
-Comodo scappare dal proprio lavoro perchè si hanno problemi,vero,Yume-san?  
  
La ragazza era abbastanza nervosa,triste e seccata,il che le dava proprio l'aria di una pronta ad uccidere il primo che gli capitava a tiro,le mancava solo Seguchi-san!  
  
-Tu hai scelto di fare questo lavoro,se vuoi abbandonarlo sei libera di farlo ma....non significherebbe scappare dai tuoi problemi?  
  
-Lei che ne sà dei miei problemi,scusi?  
  
Il biondo fece il suo solito smagliante sorriso angelico  
  
-Niente,ma hai proprio la faccia di una che ha dei problemi.Poco fà ho visto la signorina Magami,credo che ti stia cercando.Anche se vuoi tagliare i fili,non credi che dovresti almeno avvisare,invece di scappare?E' strano come Ryuichi-san,Shindou-kun e tu abbiate comportamenti simili.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Dopo che la ragazza si fù allontanata,Akira si sentì un pò ferita dall'atteggiamento di Tenshi...vabbè l'aveva svegliata,si era impicciata dei fatti suoi...ma quella sfuriata non le era proprio piaciuta.  
  
"Non mi piace proprio essere trattata così,non credo di aver fatto qualcosa di male...avrà avuto le scatole girate per comportarsi così...però aveva uno sguardo così triste.Scommetto che Kiushi persa comè dietro a Tohma non sennè neanche accorta...magari a voglia di fare due chiacchiere.Prima cerco le chiavi e poi aiuto Tenshi."  
  
-Forza Akira qualcosa di utile dovrai pure combinarlo!!! BANZAIIII  
  
Presa com'era nell'intento di autoconvincersi non si accorse dello sbarluccichio vicino a sè...solo quando le calpestò se ne accorse.  
  
-Macchè cav...haaaaaaa,le chiavi di Tohma...quanto vi ho cercate.Meno male!!!Il mio posto di lavoro è salvo.  
  
Ora che un problema era stato risolto decise di cercare Tenshi...infondo  
  
infondo lei non era il tipo da tenere il muso e poi quella ragazza le stava simpatica.  
  
Scese le scale di corsa e per poco non travolse la sua sempai...  
  
Kiu:-Akira insomma,quante volte t'ho detto che non devi correre!Sei proprio incorregibile...  
  
Aki:-Scusa sempai,ma è più forte di me!  
  
Kiu:-Beh sei perdonata!Per caso hai visto Tenshi?E' sparita e non la trovo più...mi sembra che qualcosa la preoccupi.Ho avuto un pò da fare e non ho fatto in tempo a parlare con lei...  
  
Aki:-Ke strano...scommetto che c'era qualche uomo in giro e s'è persa in chiacchiere.  
  
Kiu:-Mannò che cosa dici?Parlavamo solo di lavoro...  
  
"Povera sempai è sempre così indaffarata...lavoro/uomini...uomini/lavoro..."  
  
Aki:-Facciamo così sempai.Lei porta le chiavi a Tohma-kun e io cerco Tenshi!OK vado e torno.Gliela riporto in un batterdocchio...A dopo.  
  
Kiu:-No ferma,non posso dargliele io..."come non detto è già sparita.Che ragazza stramba ^^"  
  
Se Tenshi aveva qualche problema di sicuro ,avrebbe preferito rimanere sola...quale posto migliore di quel piccolo parco a pochi minuti di cammino.  
  
Era quasi uscita quando una figura maschile attirò la sua attenzione...  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi corse a perdifiato per tutta la strada.  
  
La tastiera che le dondolava su un fianco, la borsa stretta in mano e la preoccupazione che qualcuno potesse averla vista fuggire via.  
  
Quando giunse al parchetto era stanca morta.  
  
Gettò con noncuranza la borsa a terra e si sedette sull'altalena, dondolandosi un po'....  
  
Al diavolo Seguchi! Non mi importa se è bravo bello e famoso! è antipatico antipatico antipatico! che ne vuole sapere lui? Grrr...mi fa una rabbia...grrr...si facesse gli affari suoi!! Lo odio! Lo odio! Non ne ho di problemi io! che diavolo dice quello? uhm....pensasse prima di parlare...  
  
Già...lei non ne aveva di problemi...  
  
...  
  
ma a chi voleva darla a bere?  
  
A nessuno.  
  
Solamente a se stessa, quella parte di lei rimasta bambina e che non voleva crescere, che non voleva preoccupazioni, che non voleva sofferenze.  
  
Si diede una spinta più forte.  
  
L'angoscia che aveva nel cuore la soffocava...voleva vedere suo fratello...voleva parlargli...  
  
Fermò di scatto l'altalena e si guardò intorno.  
  
Se correva...forse....  
  
Afferrò la sacca e si diresse verso l'uscita del parco.  
  
Ovunque fosse Oni...l'avrebbe trovato...  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
"Bè che ci fà quel tipo per terra?Si è imbambolato...oggi è la giornata dei tipi strani...mah..."  
  
-Heiii ma quella è Tenshi dove crede di andare???"Ho promesso alla sempai di riportargliela ed è quello che ho intenzione di fare."  
  
Il ragazzo a quell'esclamazione si girò di scatto per vedere chi avesse parlato e si ritrovò a fissare la sconosciuta...alta,lunghi capelli castani,fisico longilineo e dai chiari tratti giapponesi.Purtroppo la ragazza uscì di tutta fretta dall'edificio,attraversò la strada e si diede all'inseguimento di...  
  
Ni:-Ma che fà?Ma dove sono finito?Sò tutti pazzi...quella si mette a correre dietro a Tenshi...boh^^  
  
Erano passati alcuni minuti da quando aveva iniziato a seguire Tenshi,ma non capiva che stesse facendo,sembrava cercasse qualcuno...Anche se non la conosceva le sembrava preoccupata.  
  
"Si è fermata e adesso che faccio?Cerco di farla parlare o continuo a pedinarla?E anche se cerco di aiutarla chi mi dice che voglia il mio aiuto...magari le stò pure antipatica.Ho la và o la spacca,provo a parlarle."  
  
Akira si mosse verso la ragazza,con pochi movimenti le arrivò dietro e per attirare la sua attenzione appoggiò la sua mano sopra la sua spalla.  
  
-Che hai? Mi sembri preoccupata.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Era da cinque minuti che si guardava intorno spaesata...di suo fratello nemmeno l'ombra...quel dannato vicolo era deserto.  
  
E se non era lui quel ragazzo che aveva evitato il suo sguardo?  
  
Se era un'altra persona?  
  
Se si era semplicemente confusa con qualcun altro che gli somigliava molto?  
  
...Dopotutto, in fondo al suo cuore, sapeva che il ragazzo che aveva visto era proprio suo fratello Oni...alto...i lunghi capelli neri...e quei profondi occhi blu che l'avevano sempre guardata con dolcezza...non poteva aver sbagliato...era lui...volente o nolente...  
  
Chissà dov'era finito...  
  
D'un tratto sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, si voltò di scatto.  
  
Forse...  
  
Di fronte a lei c'era Akira che la guardava con aria preoccupata.  
  
Non era Oni...era AKira...  
  
Ah..sei tu... disse tradendo una nota di delusione nella voce.  
  
AKira abbassò il braccio...forse non era stata una buona idea...le stava antipatica..avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito e lasciarla in pace.  
  
Tenshi abbassò lo sguardo...poi lo rialzò e sorrise...  
  
Grazie... è tutto ok...scusami...  
  
Akira la guardò.  
  
Sai, stavo cercando mio fratello, dovevo chiedergli una cosa..mi dispiace tu ti sia preoccupata per me...  
  
Tuo fratello?  
  
Sì...Oni... ma ora non ha importanza....  
  
Senti....  
  
Okay...andiamo a fare queste benedette prove...  
  
Veramente volevo chiederti se ti va un gelato....  
  
Un gelato?? chiese Tenshi dubbiosa spalancando i suoi grandi occhi verdi.  
  
Sì, un gelato! Che gusto ti piace?  
  
Ma...le prove...  
  
Aspetteranno. Sorrise Allora, che gusto preferisci?  
  
mmmh...Cioccolato! rispose Tenshi sorridendo. Gli occhi le brillavano.  
  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno che non fosse suo fratello decideva di mangiare un gelato con lei...  
  
Cioccolato...mmmh....ottimo!aggiudicato! Andiamo!  
  
Tenshi si diresse saltellando lungo il marciapiede al fianco di Akira...quella ragazza...forse....poteva...diventare sua amica...se l'avesse voluto...  
  
Sorrise.  
  
Forse le cose cominciavano a girare per il verso giusto.  
  
Forse.  
  
(message by: Noel - Vincet Minoguchi)  
  
Vincent sospirò e si sedette nuovamente,guardò di sottecchi il ragazzo di fianco a lui,sembrava addormetato,non si muoveva più.  
  
Il biondo si passò una mano tra i capelli e sorrise.  
  
-Che ne dici di andare a prendere un caffè insieme?- domandò al ragazzo,ma questi non si mosse,Vincent roteò gli occhi e lo scuotè "dolcemente",finalmente il ragazzo lo fissò e sorrise,annuendo dolcemente.  
  
Minoguchi lo aiutò ad alzarsi e insieme uscirono dalla struttura...°_°  
  
(message by: Brassy - Nikushimi Jouyoku)  
  
Molte persone,vedendo Nikushimi, sorridendo mentre usciva dal palazzo (?) non lo riconobbero...lui, che di solito non rivolgeva la parola a nessuno, che ti rispondeva sempre male, stava sorridendo... tutti la dentro sapevano della preferenza sessuale del ragazzo e nessuno gli aveva mai detto niente.  
  
-Ah... scusami! Non mi sono presentato, mi chiamo Jouyoko, Nikushimi Jouyoko... per te non servono presentazioni...-disse sorridendo mentre tendeva la mano al ragazzo...  
  
(era tanto tempo che non mi sentivo cosi...)  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Le due ragazze si diressero verso la più vicina gelateria.Nessuna di loro parlava...si guardavano di sottecchi ognuna persa nei propri pensieri.  
  
"Mmhh non mi convince...quando si è girata e m'ha visto aveva uno sguardo deluso;ho fatto male ad invitarla...mi sembra veramente preoccupata per suo fratello.Non vorrei che avesse accettato solo per accontentarmi.Oppressiva e impicciona come sono mi starà accontentando di sicuro."  
  
A:-Senti,non voglio che tu ti senti obbligata a venire con me,se tuo fratello ti preoccupa preferisco aiutarti a cercarlo.Non voglio farti perdere tempo^^  
  
T:-Non mi sento obbligata,anzi..è solo che non sono abituata a tutte queste attenzioni da parte di qualcun'altro,che non sia Oni...gli voglio molto bene,ma..ultimamente è un pò strano.  
  
A:-Siete molto legati scommetto!  
  
T:-E da cosa l'hai capito?  
  
A:-Basta guardare i tuoi occhi,quando parli di lui cambiano..diventano più belli..luminosi  
  
T:-Ma dai??Non credevo che si potesse capire così tanto dallo sguardo di una persona.  
  
A:-Con te è ancora più semplice,quello che provi ti si dipinge in faccia,scommetto che pure tuo fratello non ha problemi nel capire cosa pensi o provi ^^  
  
D'un tratto Tenshi abbassò lo sguardo e si scurììì in viso.  
  
"Ops,che ho detto adesso...mannaggia alla mia linguaccia.Adesso che faccio..."  
  
La povera Akira non sapeva che fare,la ragazza al suo fianco non diceva niente...magari si era offesa.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi abbassò lo sguardo fissandosi la punta delle scarpe.  
  
"Già...anche mio fratello non ha problemi a capire cosa penso o provo...è sempre stato così fin da quando ero piccola...se ero triste lui mi consolava..se qualcosa non andava lui lo capiva senza che io aprissi bocca...lui ha sempre saputo tutto di me...e io ne ero felice.  
  
Certe volte non parlavo, ma lui capiva subito cosa mi passava per la testa. Me lo diceva sempre... Sei come un libro aperto...già...  
  
L'ho sempre ritenuto una persona speciale e lo è tutt'ora...l'unica persona che mi vuole veramente bene. è sempre stato così. Io, lui, il resto del mondo non importava. Eravamo solo noi due su questa terra, nel nostro luogo segreto, nel nostro regno fatato. Uno sguardo, una parola, una carezza..e il resto per me non esisteva più. Non avevamo bisogno di nient'altro. Se la realtà ci imprigionava noi insieme spiccavamo il volo, se la realtà ci faceva piangere noi insieme ridevamo. è sempre stato così. Mi sentivo speciale vicino a lui...quello sguardo...quando mi guardava i suoi occhi erano colmi di affetto...di infinito amore...di dolcezza...sì...i suoi occhi brillavano proprio come Akira ha detto dei miei pochi attimi fa...  
  
Ne ero fiera...gli occhi di Oni erano solo per me. A nessuno rivolgeva quelli sguardi così dolci. Con nessun altro i suoi occhi brillavano come facevano con me. Mi sentivo parte di quel mondo a cui lui apparteneva. Io, lui, nessun altro. Quegli occhi...infinitamente dolci e comprensivi...caldi... solo a me rivolgeva quegli sguardi...  
  
Ma questa mattina..questa mattina non è stato così...questa mattina nel suo sguardo non c'era affetto, non c'era comprensione...i suoi occhi non brillavano...i suoi prfondi occhi blu hanno incrociato i miei, ma non hanno sorriso...mi hanno fissata con freddezza...mi hanno trapassata come se fossi trasparente...come se non esistessi...i suoi occhi non mi guardavano in modo diverso da come mi avevano sempre guardata gli altri...quegli altri che lui, prendendomi per mano, mi aveva detto di ignorare...  
  
quello sguardo...freddo...fissava me...."  
  
Hey Tenshi...ti si sta sciogliendo il gelato!  
  
La ragazzina fissò il suo cono, quasi completamente sciolto.  
  
Scusa, ero soprapensiero...sai, sono molto sbadata!  
  
A cosa pensavi?  
  
...a niente...  
  
Akira tornò a guardare dritto dinnanzi a sé...ancora una volta si era chiusa in se stessa...ancora una volta aveva assunto un'espressione triste. Forse, se si fosse chiarita con suo fratello....  
  
Senti Ten-chan, perchè non cerchi tuo fratello e non chiarisci subito le cose?  
  
Tenshi sobbalzò. Cercare suo fratello...chiarire le cose...aveva paura di andare a cercarlo...aveva paura di rivedere il suo sguardo...  
  
Oh...beh...non importa sai? Chiarirò tutto questa sera, non ha importanza!  
  
Dici sul serio? Guarda che per me non c'è problema!  
  
No no davvero! è tutto ok! Tenshi finì il gelato.  
  
Vivete entrambi coi vostri genitori?  
  
La ragazzina si rabbuiò. Noi non abbiamo i genitori...  
  
O scusami!! Sono sempre la solita stupida! Non dovevo chiederti una cosa del genere!! Akira arrossì. Decisamente quella era una giornataccia per lei, non ne aveva combinata una giusta con Tenshi.  
  
Non preoccuparti. Tu non potevi saperlo. Non è colpa tua. Grazie.  
  
"Grazie?" pensò la ragazza continuando a fissare Tenshi "Grazie per avermi fatto tornare alla mente una triste storia? Grazie per essere un'impicciona? o grazie per esserti interessata a me, cosa che nessuno aveva mai fatto?" sperava fosse la terza possibilità.  
  
Quindi vivi da sola con tuo fratello.  
  
Tenshi annuì.  
  
E lui lavora?  
  
Beh...sì...dal lunedì al sabato di mattina lavora in un negozio di videonolleggi, poi consegna le pizze e alla sera fa il cameriere in un locale... poi alla domenica dipende.... "già...lavora in un videonolleggio alla mattina....ma questa mattina.....non era là....."  
  
Akira strabuzzò gli occhi.  
  
...sai...lui fa tutto questo per aiutare me...gli studi...il gruppo...io faccio qualche lavoretto part-time ma i soldi che guadagno non sarebbero sufficienti per permettermi di tirare avanti, capisci?  
  
Sì...capisco perfettamente...  
  
E allora lui è sempre così impegnato...ogni tanto mi sento in colpa e per questo cerco di dare il massimo in tutto quello che faccio ,per non deluderlo...con tutti i sacrifici che fa...voglio ripagarlo in qualche modo...non voglio essergli di peso...  
  
Sono sicura che tutto quello che fa per te lo fa volentieri.  
  
Gli occhi di Tenshi brillarono ancora e la guardarono Tu dici sul serio?  
  
Ne sono sicura.  
  
Lo spero tanto sorrise e i suoi occhi divennero ancora più luminosi.  
  
Beh! A quanto pare questo Oni è un ragazzo d'oro!!e dimmi..è carino?!?  
  
Akira sorrise, forse era meglio sdrammatizzare un po'.  
  
è stupendo!! rispose con impeto la ragazzina che, vedendo il viso esterefatto della ragazza, arrossì e abbassò gli occhi. beh...le-le mie amiche...cioè...que-quelle che lo conoscono dicono che è stupendo...Ha i capelli lunghi neri, gli arrivano alle spalle e gli incorniciano il volto, poi ha una carnagione bellissima...è alto e ha un bel corpo...muscoloso al punto giusto...e poi i suoi occhi blu...ti perderesti nei suoi infiniti occhi blu...e la sua bocca... arrossì ancora di più.  
  
Akira la fissò....più che suo fratello sembrava avesse descritto il suo ragazzo...qui c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
  
Senti AKira, torniamo agli studi? Non vorrei che gli altri si arrabbiassero ancora con me... Tenshi continuava a tenere gli occhi abbassati e il rossore sulle sue guance non era ancora svanito.  
  
Sospirò Okay...torniamo là! Gli altri saranno in pensiero per noi no? Forza! Sbrighiamoci! Se no chi li sente più....  
  
Insieme si incamminarono verso gli studi.  
  
Akira si guardava intorno, curiosando nelle vetrine e spiando Tenshi nei riflessi sui vetri dei negozi a cui passavano accanto...teneva ancora gli occhi fissi a terra e sembrava si fosse persa di nuovo nei suoi mille pensieri.  
  
La ragazzina bionda non si accorse delle occhiate nascoste che la sua nuova amica le lanciava preoccupata....pensava...pensava al perchè quando aveva parlato di suo fratello il cuore aveva iniziato a batterle forte....  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
"Proprio non capisco...ero riuscita a tirarle su un pò il morale parlando di suo fratello e poi tutto d'un tratto si è rintanata in se stessa...non sò,qui qualcosa non mi quadra.Da come parla di Oni sembra...quasi...noooo non può essere..."  
  
Quello che aveva pensato non poteva essere vero,Tenshi non poteva essere innamorata di suo fratello.  
  
Akira si girò di scatto verso la ragazza al suo fianco e iniziò a fissarla,sentiva la preoccupazione aumentare in lei...voleva aiutarla dal profondo del cuore ma non sapeva proprio che fare.  
  
La soluzione migliore era di farle ritrovare Oni in modo che potessero parlare,però Tenshi non sembrava nelle condizioni migliori per affrontarlo.  
  
All'improvviso però...  
  
A:-Senti Ten-chan cosa ne dici di venire a casa mia per qualche giorno?Cambiare aria per un pò non potrà che farti bene,ti aiuterà a riflettere meglio sul comportamento di tuo fratello e potrai schiarirti le idee tu stessa!E poi ho preparato una torta e...non voglio mangiarla da...  
  
I ruoli si stavano invertendo,stavolta toccò ad Akira diventare seria e malinconica.La conosceva da qualche ora ma una cosa l'aveva capita:la ragazza di fronte a lei cambiava umore ogni 3 secondi.Difatti Tenshi non fece caso al repentino cambiamento di umore di Akira finchè non vide qualcosa che la lascio senza parole.Una,due,tre...sottili lacrime solcavano le guancie di Akira e sembrava non volessero saperne di fermarsi.  
  
T:-Aki..Akira che c'è?Non ti ho ancora risposto ma non vuol dire che non voglio accettare.Non fare cosììì...non ti avrò fatto preoccupare troppo!  
  
A:-sigh...snifff...no non è colpa tua è che...vedi...anch'io sono rimasta sola e a volte mi sento un pò sola.  
  
T:-Vuoi parlarne?  
  
A:-Mmhhh..si ma non quì,vieni con me!  
  
Così Akira incominciò a correre trascinandosi dietro la povera Tenshi.^^  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi era stupefatta... Akira si era messa a piangere così....anche lei era sola...anche lei soffriva....anche lei....  
  
La ragazza voleva donarle tutto il conforto del mondo, ma purtroppo si sentiva inadeguata a questo compito...non aveva mai consolato nessuna amica...nessuno...si era sempre fatta consolare da suo fratello. Lui, che la capiva al volo qualsiasi cosa non andasse, lui che le donava sempre una spalla su cui piangere. Lui...così forte...così...così? ...non aveva mai visto suo fratello a terra...deluso per qualcosa...possibile che nascondesse ai suoi occhi i suoi sentimenti...i suoi stati d'animo per non farla preoccupare?  
  
Ma non era tempo di pensare a Oni....  
  
Tenshi guardò Akira che si asciugava precipitosamente le lacrime, poi il suo sguardo fu attratto da qualcosa d'altro....  
  
Akira! Qui abito io e mi sono ricordata che ho dell'ottimo gelato nel freezer! Che ne dici se lo prendo e a casa tua ci facciamo una bella scorpacciata di dolci?!?!? Gelato+torta.. Eddai!!  
  
Akira sorrise debolmente, poi annuì.  
  
Tenshi le afferrò una mano ed entrò nel portone.  
  
Salirono fino al quinto piano...in ascensore tutto taceva e nessuna delle due parlava; Akira teneva gli occhi bassi, assorta nei suoi pensieri e Tenshi notò che ogni tanto una lacrima affiorava ai suoi occhi e lei la ricacciava indietro. La ragazzina bionda non sapeva cosa fare. Non aveva mai avuto un'amica...come si doveva comportare?...si sentiva così inutile...  
  
L'ascensore si fermò e le due ragazze scesero; Tenshi giunse alla porta di casa e l'aprì, facendo accomodare la ragazza.  
  
Che bell'appartamento hai!  
  
Kawaii vero? Tu aspetta qui! Vado a prendere in gelato e torno^^  
  
Tenshi uscì dal salotto e si precipitò in cucina, aprì rumorosamente il freezer ed astrasse una scatola rettangolare bianca.  
  
Stava per tornare da Akira quando qualcosa la portò a fissare la porta della stanza di Oni...socchiusa ed immersa nell'oscurità.  
  
Si avvicinò titubante e spinse l'uscio.  
  
Vuota.  
  
Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva benissimo....suo fratello era...al lavoro?  
  
La ragazza entrò nella camera di Oni lentamente e si diresse alla sua scrivania. Sul piano scrittura erano appoggiati una miriade di fogli e bigliettini da visita colorati...i suoi occhi scorrevano da una parola all'altra finché non trovò ciò che cercava....il bigliettino del negozio di videonolleggi.  
  
Se lo infilò distrattamente in tasca e, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata intorno, uscì richiudendo la porta.  
  
Akira la stava aspettando silenziosa, seduta sul divano con il capo chino a contemplare la punta delle sue scarpe; Tenshi le si avvicinò e le poggiò scherzosamente la vaschetta di gelato sulla fronte.  
  
Allora, andiamo?  
  
Akira sorrise.  
  
Uscirono insieme dall'appartamento e risalirono in ascensore.  
  
Ancora silenzio.  
  
Tenshi si sentiva schiacciare da quella vuota immobilità...si infilò una mano in tasca e strinse il cartoncino del biglietto da visita...avrebbe chiamato il videonoleggio...avrebbe chiesto se suo fratello si era presentato al lavoro quella mattina...e poi?  
  
Cosa gli avrebbero risposto? Come si sarebbe dovuta comportare?  
  
Socchiuse gli occhi e sopsirò proprio mentre l'ascensore si arrestava al pian terreno.  
  
Akira si voltò verso di lei e le fece segno col capo di seguirla.  
  
Tenshi ubbidì.  
  
Camminavano silenziose lungo il marciapiede affollato. Tenshi tornò a domandarsi dove fosse il fratello...si chiese se qualcuno agli studi era arrabbiato per la loro assenza...ma più di ogni altra cosa si interrogava sul perchè Akira era diventata improvvisamente così triste...  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
A:-Che bell'appartamento hai!  
  
T:-Kawaii vero?Tu aspetta quì!Vado a predere il gelato e torno^^  
  
Tenshi si diresse verso una stanza che doveva essere la cucina,così Akira rimase sola nel grande salotto totalmente immersa nei suoi pensieri.Non capiva come poteva essersi lasciata andare così..non era da lei mettersi a piangere come una mocciosa e per di più davanti a Tenshi.Era quella dolcissima ragazza ad aver bisogno d'aiuto ed invece le parti si erano scambiate.E poi lei non doveva piangere...l'aveva capito a sue spese che lasciarsi andare ed esternare le proprie emozioni,era una cosa da persone deboli...si era ripromessa di non farlo più...  
  
"Perchè l'ho fatto?Non dovevo lasciarmi andare così,chissà cosa penserà di me Tenshi?Voglio tanto aiutare gli altri e poi non riesco neanche a controllarmi...sono una stupida incompetente,una combinaguai..queste parole..Mamoru  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
...10 anni prima...  
  
M:-Insomma Akira è mai possibile che tu riesci sempre a ficcarti nei guai?Non passa giorno che tu ci faccia preoccupare..ma che hai in quella testa?  
  
A:-Ma io volevo solo vedere il gattino,poverino miagolava.  
  
M:-Smettila di dire stupidaggini,sei una piccola peste una combinaguai.Stai tranquilla te la faccio passare io la voglia...te ne darò così tante che ci penserai tre volte prima di combinarne una delle tue.  
  
A:-Noooo,lasciami..snif snif..ti prometto che farò la brava,non picchiarmi.  
  
M:-Finiscila di frignare,solo i bambini deboli piangono.Ora te ne farò pentire...se tu fossi figlia mia non l'avresti fatto...  
  
FINE FLASHBACK  
  
T:-Allora, andiamo?  
  
Nonostante fosse triste,il sorriso di Tenshi la fece sentire un pò meglio.Uscirono dalla'appartamento ed entrarono in ascensore..fra loro c'era una strana atmosfera,nessuna delle due parlava.L'ascensore arrivo al piano terra e dopo un cenno del capo di Akira si avviarono...ancora silenzio...Dopo una decina di minuti arrivarono davanti ad una villetta in tipico stile giapponese.Sul davanti vi era un piccolo giardino con uno stagno dove si vedevano nuotare dei piccoli pesci rossi.Alle finestre si intravedevano delle tende dai colori piuttosto sgargianti,il tutto era completato da diversi tipi di fiori sistemati sui davanzali.  
  
Akira estrasse le chiavi dalla borsa ed aprì la porta invitando Tenshi ad entrare...  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi si guardò attorno estasiata. Quel posto era stupendoooo! C'era perfino uno stagno coi pesci. La ragazzina si avvicinò entusiasta e avvicinò la mano fino a sfiorare la superficie dell'acqua...Era veramente una casa fantastica, per non parlare delle graziose tende appese alle finestre e della gran quantità di fiori colorati che imprignavano l'aria col loro fragrante profumo. Sembrava una di quelle case che leggi nelle fiabe dove il sole brilla sempre, i fiori crescono rigogliosi profumando l'aria e avvolti dalla magica atmosfera fatata di un sogno.  
  
Tenshi si rialzò sorridente e si voltò verso Akira, intenta ad aprire la porta.  
  
Il suo sorriso si smorzò quando vide il volto malinconico della ragazza che la invitava ad entrare e si sentì profondamente stupida e colpevole di aver provato tanto entusiasmo per un giardino mentre la sua amica soffriva.  
  
Chinò il capo imbarazzato e si avvicinò all'uscio entrando in casa.  
  
Anche l'interno era meravigliosamente arredato...era così caloroso...dolce come Akira...  
  
La ragazza la fece accomodare sul divano.  
  
A Aspettami qui...vado a preparare del te da mangiare con la torta e metto il gelato nel congelatore... lo disse sforzandosi di sorridere e Tenshi lo capì.  
  
Lo capì perfettamente.  
  
Anche lei faceva sempre così e nessuno mai aveva scoperto il suo falso modo di sembrare felice...nessuno tranne suo fratello...e Akira.  
  
Sentì Akira aprire un mobile in cucina e poi tutto piombò nel silenzio; Tenshi si mise istintivamente la mano in tasca alla ricerca del bigliettino da visita. Doveva chiamare? Avrebbe sul serio chiamato?  
  
Era così preoccupata...ma ora come ora non voleva pensarci...ora voleva aiutare Akira.  
  
Si alzò dal divano e, guardandosi intorno con aria incantata, si diresse verso l'uscio della cucina.  
  
"Quindi Akira vive sola" pensò "..In effetti questa casa è perfettamente in ordine...al contrario il mio appartamento sembra una discarica...Oni è così disordinato!" Le si strinse il cuore non appena si accorse di star pensando ancora a suo fratello. Qualunque cosa facesse, in qualunque luogo fosse e nonostante si promettesse di riflettere su altro, Oni tornava sempre tra i suoi pensieri...anzi...non ne usciva proprio!  
  
Sospirò.  
  
I suoi occhi furono subito catturati da Akira.  
  
La ragazza era in cucina, di fronte ai fornelli e lle dava le spalle.  
  
Ma Tenshi capì.  
  
Lo avrebbe dovuto capire subito.  
  
Ma lo capì ora.  
  
Akira singhiozzava...stava piangendo...stava piangendo in silenzio.  
  
La ragazza bionda si bloccò sulla porta.  
  
Doveva entrare? Doveva tornare silenziosamente in salotto e far finta di non averla vista? Doveva...doveva fare cosa?  
  
E mentre rifletteva confusamente su cosa era meglio fare fu come se i suoi piedi cominciassero a muoversi da soli e ad avvicinarsi all'amica.  
  
AKira si accorse di lei ma non si voltò...Va tutto bene...il te è quasi pronto. Non sto piangendo...va tutto bene...mi piangono solo gli occhi...deve essermi entrato qualcosa e...  
  
La ragazza non finì di parlare.  
  
Tenshi le arrivò le spalle e prima di potersi rendere conto di quello che stava per fare la abbracciò forte, posandole il capo sulla schiena.  
  
Non devi dar prova a nessuno di coraggio. Tanto meno a me. Se vuoi piangere sfogati. è un male tenersi tutto dentro...è ancora più doloroso...è inutile mentire agi altri fingendo di essere felice...perchè facendo così menti soprattutto a te stessa... a chi stava dicendo quelle parole? Ad Akira...o a se stessa? Non aveva mai pianto di fronte agli altri...fingeva andasse tutto bene...che fosse tutto ok...sempre in forma... ma ora che vedeva Akira così era come se si guardasse allo specchio...e qualcosa nella sua mente balenò e le fece intuire che nascondendo il dolore non si risolve niente...le fece capire che fingendo di sorridere più che dimostrare agli altri che andava tutto bene..cercava di dimostrarlo a se stessa...mentiva a se stessa....  
  
Akira rimase immobile per un istante.  
  
Poi si voltò e Tenshi vide che aveva gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
  
Mi-mi spiace....io.....  
  
Tenshi l'abbracciò ancora e questa volta Akira non fermò le lacrime e non le nascose. Si mise a piangere.  
  
Tenshi la strinse più forte.  
  
Era questo avere un'amica?  
  
Era questo che voleva dire consolare una persona?  
  
Tenshi intuiva di sì...che per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita stava consolando qualcuno...per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita aveva un'amica... per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita si sentiva parte di quel mondo di cui si era sempre ritenuta un'estranea.  
  
E anche i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Non poteva crederci,stava piangendo e si sentiva stranamente bene...tutte le volte che lo aveva fatto da sola,si era sentita incredibilmente colpevole...forse era colpa del suo papà adottivo,ogni volta che da piccola aveva voglia di piangere non lo faceva per paura che lui si arrabbiasse...ma stavolta era diverso,la situazione era diversa...la persona che era con lei era diversa.Questa ragazza aveva la capacità di farla sentire bene..quasi protetta.  
  
Akira strinse di più a se Tenshi,voleva piangere tutte le sue lacrime e lasciarsi in dietro tutta la sofferenza che aveva provato,affrontato e sopportato da quando era piccola.Voleva ritornare a sorridere,a sentirsi felice...e voleva aiutare quella tenera ragazza che cercava di aiutarla e consolarla..voleva che smettesse di preoccuparsi.  
  
Un inconfondile suono fece destare Akira dai suoi pensieri.  
  
Non credeva ai propri occhi,quella ragazza che fino a pochi minuti prima le aveva detto quelle bellissime parole,ora piangeva frà le sue braccia.  
  
A guardarla adesso,sembrava proprio una bambina indifesa e bisognosa di coccole,affetto...e attenzione.  
  
Le posizioni si erano invertite nuovamente...  
  
Tenshi tremava e singhiozzava..pareva uno di quei gattini abbandonati^^  
  
Non poteva vederla così...incomincio ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
  
A:-Shhh...Tenchan non fare così,ti prego soffro a vederti così!  
  
Io..stò bene adesso. Eravamo venute quì per strafogarci di dolci..ricordi.Dai adesso ci sediamo sul divano e facciamo merenda...vabbè alla fine peseremo un chilo in più,ma che ci frega!  
  
E poi se vorrai mi racconti per bene che succede con Oni...ti và?  
  
T:-O..okei..è solo che..non riesco a fermare..le lacrime..  
  
Akira continuo a coccolare Tenshi finchè smise di piangere.  
  
A:-Va meglio?Su vieni..  
  
Akira fece sedere Tenshi sul divano,poi ritornò in cucina e preparò il the...  
  
Pochi minuti dopo sul piccolo tavolino si trovavano torta,thè e gelato!  
  
Akira si sedette di fianco a Tenshi e mentre tagliava la torta continuava a guardarla di soppiatto..forse aveva bisogno di una spalla amica,più che di una fetta di torta..i suoi occhi erano così tristi..erano spenti,vacui.  
  
"So bene cosa stà provando,si sente abbandonata ed inutile...proprio come me..in questo momento siamo più simili di quanto pensiamo"  
  
Guardando quella creatura gli occhi di Akira si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi si sedette.  
  
Si era messa a piangere.  
  
Si era messa a piangere davanti ad Akira.  
  
Lei..aveva pianto davanti a qualcuno che non era suo fratello...era Akira..  
  
Akira...la sua nuova amica...AKira...la sua unica vera amica.  
  
Senti... le sussurrò Akira con gli occhi lucidi di pianto porgendole una fetta di torta Ti va...di parlarmi di tuo fratello? Forse se ti liberi un po' del fardello che porti ti sentirai più leggera no?  
  
Tenshi alzò il capo e la guardò...poi annuì.  
  
Non è che ci sia molto da raccontare....una volta vivevamo tutti insieme in una bella villa di Osaka....poi un giorno, un brutto giorno, i miei ebbero un tragico incidente e morirono. Noi finimmo a vivere con un nostro zio... Tenshi ebbe un sussulto ...finchè un giorno  
  
ce ne andammo e arrivammo qui a Tokyo. Mio fratello diede anima e corpo per non farmi mai mancare niente, e io le sono infinitamente grata per questo...  
  
Akira notò che gli occhi della ragazza erano tornati a brillare.  
  
Lui mi è sempre stato vicino, sin da piccola....quando i nostri genitori morirono...lui soffrì...molto...ma non lo diede mai a vedere. Non ha mai pianto di fronte a me. Non ha mai versato una lacrima. Io ero disperata,lui mi abbracciava forte e mi diceva "Non preoccuparti sorellina...ci sono io...resterò sempre con me. Non devi temere..." un'altra lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia ...e da allora la mia famiglia è diventato lui. Nessun altro. Nessun altro è mai entrato nella mia vita. mai. A me basta Oni....  
  
Akira la guardò profondamente, poi le diede un buffetto su una guancia Sai...da come ne parli sembra quasi che Oni sia il tuo ragazzo!^^  
  
Tenshi arrossì bruscamente Co-cosa?!? N-no! Certo che no!  
  
"Che reazione brusca..." pensò la ragazza. Forse era meglio cambiar discorso...ora....Dai, ora mangiamo la torta, ti va?  
  
Sì... Tenshi sorrise e si portò una mano in tasca, stringendo il bigliettino da visita. Doveva chiamare? Ancora una volta si accorse che il suo cuore aveva iniziato a battere forte non appena aveva pensato a suo fratello....  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Finalmente Akira si sentiva stranamente felice...si stava proprio bene in compagnia di Tenshi.  
  
Nonostante fosse preoccupata per suo fratello non lo dimostrava minimamente...scherzava,rideva e si entusiasmava con poco.  
  
Come quando pochi minuti prima avevano cercato di trovare dei nomi adatti per i pesci che stavano nel laghetto...aveva riso così tanto al sentire i possibili nomi,che le era venuto il mal di pancia!  
  
Gran parte del pomeriggio l'avevano passato a chiacchierare sugli argomenti più diversi:ragazzi,moda,musica,progetti per il futuro..desideri.  
  
Avevano scoperto di avere molte cose in comune e Akira si stava pian piano affezionando a quella dolce ragazza..  
  
Era un pò come avere una sorella più piccola da aiutare e coccolare...la sorellina che non aveva mai avuto.  
  
DRIN DRIN  
  
A:-Tenchan arrivo subito,rispondo al telefono e torno...  
  
T:-Fà con comodo,tanto di quì non mi muovo^^  
  
Akira incominciò a cercare il cordless da tutte le parti,purtroppo non si ricordava mai dove lo metteva...guardò prima in cucina,poi in anticamera ed infine ritornò in salotto e cercando di capire dove fosse.Finalmente lo ripesco da sotto un cuscino.  
  
A:-Si,chi è?  
  
K:-Akiraaaa ma dove sei finita?Mi hai piantato con le chiavi di Tohma come una stupida...questa me la paghi...grrrrr  
  
A:-Ma come Senpai credevo di averti fatto un piacere?Scommetto che non ti è dispiacuto affatto disturbare il grande capo..io cerco di aiutarti e tu mi sgridi...sei cattiva Senpai ç____ç  
  
K:-L'ho cercato per ore e poi quando l'ho trovato,ho dovuto spiegargli perchè avevo io le sue chiavi;mai provata tanta vergogna...sarei voluta scomparire..a proposito ti ho telefonato per un altro motivo.  
  
A:-E quale sarebbe?Vuoi che ti crei un'altro espediente per vedere il tuo angioletto^^  
  
K:-Akira si seria per favore!Volevo sapere se avevi trovato Tenshi e se hai parlato con lei.  
  
Akira istintivamente guardò Tenshi,non sapeva che rispondere a Kiushi..se le diceva che Tenshi era a casa sua quella pazza si sarebbe precipitata subito lì,ed avrebbe cominciato con il suo terzo grado...Tenchan non era proprio dell'umore giusto per un interrogatorio e Kiushi senpai a volte sapeva essere davvero impossibile.  
  
Se diceva di nò,avrebbe detto una bugia...lei odiava mentire...però..  
  
K:-Aki-chan sei ancora viva?  
  
A:-Eh..che cosa?A si si sono viva...mi dispiace senpai,vede..emh..io..cioè..forse..cioè  
  
K:-Ma insomma o sì o no...l'hai trovata si o no?  
  
A:-Ero riuscita a trovarla,ma poi lo persa di vista!  
  
K:-Vabbè pasiensa..proverò a telefonare a casa sua.Ci vediamo domani!  
  
A:-OK a domani^^  
  
Tenshi non capiva perchè Akira avesse mentito alla manager...poteva dirle che si trovava a casa sua...forse Akira era ancora preoccupata per lei.Non poteva ancora credere che qualcun'altro si interessasse a lei.  
  
Nonostante i dubbi,Tenshi non potè fare a meno di sorridere...  
  
(message by: Brassy - Nikushimi Jouyoko)  
  
i 2 ragazzi stavamo andando alla ricerca di un bar,dove, poter bere in pace una buona tazza di caffè. Tutti e due camminavano in religioso silenzio.  
  
"Chissà che cosa sarà pensando"pensò Nikushimi"Ha gli occhi cosi, cosi, cosi profondi... deve essere bellissimo potergli parlare liberamente,sapere quello che pensa..."  
  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti da la musica del suo cellulare,controllo per vedere chi fosse,per sua grande sorpresa era sua sorella Shono. Rispose velocemente al telefono sotto lo sguardo attento dell'altro.  
  
-Pronto Shono,c'è?Cosa!?Tsukino sta male e il medico non si può muovere?  
  
Fammi capire bene, tu dovresti andare a prendere il medico a casa sua e per farlo venire a casa nostra?Ti serve qualcuno che controlli la piccola? Ok vengo io... quanto tempo devi star via? Una mezzoretta?mm ok vengo... tu inizia ad andare sarò lì in 5 minuti. Si,ciao.-  
  
Nei gli occhi di Nikushimi si leggeva tutto l'affetto che lui provava per quella bambina: cosi piccola, cosi indifesa.  
  
-Senti,-disse Nikushimi a Vincent portandosi indietro i capelli dietro l'orecchio - io devo andare un' attimo a casa mia, se vuoi, il caffè lo possiamo prendere là...-  
  
Lo scrittore annui.  
  
-Salta su!-incoraggio Nikushimi salando sulla sua moto e porgendogli il casco.  
  
L'altro lo guardo in un modo abbastanza strano ma salì lo stesso sulla moto.  
  
Dopo 10 minuti si ritrovarono davanti a una palazzina dipinta di verde chiaro, non era tanto bella fa vedere ma non era neanche la peggiore della zona.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi si rese finalmente conto di cosa significava avere un'amica. Per la prima volta.  
  
Una spalla su cui piangere nei momenti tristi...una voce calorosa che ti confortava...qualcuno con cui ride allegramente per cose sciocche come i nomi dei pesciolini...qualcuno che ti aiutasse in ogni occasione...Akira...  
  
Sorrise.  
  
Era felice.  
  
Aveva un'amica...aveva qualcuno su cui contare che non stesse con lei solo per ottenere qualcosa in cambio..qualcuno che non fosse nemmeno suo fratello.  
  
Già.  
  
Oni.  
  
IL pensiero le scoppiò in testa all'improvviso, così all'improvviso che fece male.  
  
Senti...posso fare una telefonata? Poi te la pago!! Solo che ho dimenticato di ricaricare il cellulare...  
  
Akira la fissò stralunata, poi le fece un largo sorriso Sono cose da chiedere?? Chiama pure quanto vuoi! Non farti scrupoli! =P  
  
Tenshi sorrise di rimando Grazie mille Aki-chan^^ e si avvicinò al telefono.  
  
Prese silenziosamente il bigliettino dalla tasca e compose il numero.  
  
TU....TU.....Pronto, Video Service, possiamo esserle d'aiuto?  
  
Sa-salve...sono Tenshi...  
  
Ah Tenshi! Ciao. Tutto bene a casa?  
  
Sì.  
  
Come sta tuo fratello ora?  
  
Tenshi sentì il cuore sobbazzarle nel petto. Co-come scusi?  
  
Ho ricevuto la sua chiamata questa mattina. Mi ha detto che è stato poco bene durante la notte. Sta meglio?  
  
La ragazza si sentì le gambe tremare...faticava a stare in piedi. Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì, poi, con voce tremante continuò a parlare... L'ha..l'ha chiamata questa mattina?  
  
Sì diavolo...saranno state...le sei credo...perchè? qualcosa non va?  
  
No, tutto...tutto benissimo. Ora mio fratello sta molto meglio. Credo fosse un po' di...influenza...  
  
Bene. Digli di guarire presto! Avevi bisogno di qualcosa tu piuttosto?  
  
no no....ho solo chiamato per farle sapere che stava meglio...  
  
Benissimo. Allora ti ringrazio.  
  
A presto...  
  
Ciao.  
  
TU TU TU TU...  
  
Tenshi rimase in piedi, con il ricevitore posato su un orecchio.  
  
Il bigliettino da visita le scivolò via dalle mani e si posò vicino ai suoi piedi.  
  
Ora...  
  
Cosa doveva fare? 


	2. ACT 2: Two Eyes Blue As The Sky

Titolo: Sweet Dreams(Gravitation's RPG) Lingua: Italiana Rating: Mah,credo non ci sia°_° Disclaimer: I chara di gravi nn sono mia ecc. ecc. Note: Spero vi sia piaciuta!Allora,ecco il secondo Chap!Ah,dimenticavo,se fate rew,scrivete il chara che preferite^_^ E poi ecco qua a voi una piccola scheda riassuntiva dei personaggi(thanks to Ryu-chan) http://www.metaline.it/Rin/rpgscheme.gif Ancora una volta grazie a tutti i partecipanti all'RPG^_^  
  
ACT 2: Two eyes blue as the sky  
  
(mesage by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
La chiamata era terminata da alcuni minuti ma Tenshi restava ferma immobile,il ricevitore appoggiato all'orecchio e un pezzo di carta hai suoi piedi.  
  
Durante la telefonata Akira si era spostata in cucina,non le piaceva origliare ma in casa sua c'era talmente tanto silenzio,che aveva potuto sentire gran parte di quello che Tenshi aveva detto.  
  
Si trattava di suo fratello...Oni...a quanto pareva non era andato al lavoro quella mattina;e dalla faccia di Tenshi non le aveva detto niente.  
  
"Perchè le ha mentito?Dopotutto sono fratelli,se Oni ha qualche problema doveva parlarne con lei.La sta facendo preoccupare moltissimo...  
  
E' inutile star quì a perdere tempo,ci conviene cercare Oni così che possano chiarirsi"  
  
Akira uscì dalla cucina e si avvicinò a Tenshi che era ancora nella medesima posizione,raccolse il pezzetto di carta e gli diede una rapida occhiata.Era l'indirizzo del negozio dove Oni lavorava.  
  
Poi abbracciò Tenshi e la strinse forte;come se tramite quell'abbraccio potesse infonderle un pò di fiducia.  
  
A:-Senti Tenchan,per me è inutile rimanere quì.  
  
Se sei preoccupata per Oni restando quì non cambierai nulla..anzi ti preoccuperai ancora di più!Abbiamo ancora 2 orette di luce,proviamo a cercarlo un pò in giro e se facciamo un buco nell'acqua ritorniamo a casa tua..e lo aspettiamo là.  
  
Cosa ne dici?  
  
Tenshi si sciolse dall'abbraccio e guardando Akira in viso,sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori e più bei sorrisi^^  
  
T:-Ok per me va bene..però..non è che ti stò disturbando troppo?E' tutto il giorno che ti stresso con i miei problemi e..  
  
Tenshi non finì il discorso,poichè Akira la spinse spalle al muro...il suo sguardo non prometteva niente di buono^^  
  
A:-Non dire queste stupidate..fra amici ci si aiuta o no.E poi non potresti mai disturbarmi.  
  
Anche se ti conosco da poco mi sei piaciuta subito.Dai non perdiamo tempo,vuoi trovare Oni si o no??  
  
A quel nome sembrò che Tenshi si risvegliasse dal suo stato di torpore.  
  
T:-Certo che sì.  
  
Le due amiche uscirono dalla casa e dopo che Akira chiese a chiave la porta,si diressero verso il centro.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi si guardava attorno spaesata.  
  
Non aveva la bencheminima idea di dove poteva cercare suo fratello...  
  
si sentiva persa.  
  
D'un tratto si rese conto che non poteva farci niente lì, in mezzo a quella strada, alla ricerca di suo fratello che le aveva mentito...di suo fratello che quella mattina l'aveva vista ma aveva diretto lo sguardo altrove...di suo fratello che l'aveva colpita con occhi di ghiaccio...  
  
Non voleva incontrarlo...  
  
non voleva che la guardasse ancora così...  
  
non l'avrebbe sopportato...  
  
Si bloccò di scatto in mezzo al marciapiede e allungò una mano alla ricerca di quella di Akira.  
  
La trovò.  
  
L'amica si voltò verso di lei e seguì il suo sguardo.  
  
Poi capì.  
  
Di fronte a loro, poco distante, un ragazzo alto coi capelli neri raccolti in un codino stava dialogando animatamente con un altro uomo.  
  
Un ragazzo alto, con un giubbetto di pelle e gli occhi blu.  
  
Oni.  
  
Akira tornò a guardare l'amica...era immobile...gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo.  
  
Le diede un colpetto sulla spalla e le bisbigliò Siamo state fortunate.  
  
Sorrise.  
  
Tenshi non sorrise. Tenshi guardava suo fratello. Aveva paura, tremendamente paura. Se lui avesse finto di non vederla? Se lui l'avesse guardata con occhi di ghiaccio?  
  
Sarebbe potuta morire...  
  
Akira vide l'indecisione sul volto dell'amica...ma se non lo chiamava ora...se l'avesse lasciato andar via...non si sarebbero mai chiariti.  
  
Doveva.  
  
Strinse la mano di Tenshi e alzò l'altra in segno di saluto ONI! ONI! urlò.  
  
Tenshi spalancò la bocca e la fissò esterefatta senza dire niente.  
  
Akira sorrise soltanto.  
  
Il ragazzo voltò la testa verso di loro e i suoi occhi passarono da Akira a Tenshi. E su di lei si fermarono.  
  
Ci fu come un guizzo nei suoi occhi blu.  
  
Abbandonò con un rapido saluto l'uomo con cui stava dialogando e si avvicinò a loro due.  
  
Tenshi abbassò il capo e si mise a fissare il marciapiede.  
  
Oni giunse di fornte a loro.  
  
Era davvero alto!  
  
E bello....  
  
Tenshi....e tu....  
  
AKira.....mi chiamo Akira...molto lieta. la ragazza si chinò in segno di saluto. Tenshi non si mosse.  
  
Io sono Oni. sorrise....e che sorriso! Sei...una collega di mia sorella?  
  
Una sua amica^^ rispose prontamente Akira.  
  
Oni la fissò, poi guardò Tenshi che si ostinava a tenere gli occhi abbassati.Hai-hai trovato un'amica! fantastico! Sono fiero di te!  
  
La ragazza bionda non alzò lo sguardo.  
  
Oni rivolse uno sguardo silenzioso e preoccupato a Tenshi, poi tornò a fissare lei.  
  
Prorpio in quel momento Tenshi parlò Que-questa mattina...non sei andato al lavoro...hai detto..che eri malato...  
  
Oni sobbalzò lievemente. Poi posò una mano sul capo della sorella e sorrise.  
  
E fu in quell'istante che Akira lo notò. Notò che mentre guardava la sorella gli occhi di Oni brillavano esattamente come quelli di Tenshi...colmi di infinita dolcezza.  
  
Il ragazzo accarezzò i capelli di Tenshi Hey cucciola...scusami sai...dovevo dirtelo. Questa mattina non avevo voglia di lavorare, ma temevo che dicendotelo tu ti saresti preoccupata inutilemente. Non volevo nasconderti nulla. Davvero. Non potrei....  
  
AKira rimase incantata da tanta dolcezza...i suoi occhi...la sua voce... nello stesso istante in cui aveva iniziato a parlare con la sorella era come se il mondo intorno si fosse cancellato e fosseri rimasti solamente i due ragazzi...lì...nel loro mondo...  
  
Tenshi mosse lentamente il capo e alzò gli occhi.  
  
I suoi occhi verdi incontrarono quelli blu del fratello.  
  
Non c'era freddezza in essi. Non c'era inidfferenza...c'era tenerezza...quelli...quelli erano gli occhi di Oni.  
  
Tutte le sue paure crollarono in quel momento.  
  
Quello era suo fratello.  
  
Era lui.  
  
E la guardava come l'aveva sempre guardata.  
  
Tenshi crollò. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime e si gettò tra le braccia del fratello.  
  
Lui sorrise e la strinse a sé.  
  
Akira li guardava...dunque era questa...una famiglia...  
  
Tenshi piangeva tra le braccia di Oni.  
  
Era lui.  
  
Era tornato.  
  
E non se ne sarebbe andato via mai.  
  
Mai.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
2 fratelli...abbracciati...questo era una famiglia.  
  
Consolarsi nel momento del bisogno,volersi bene,capirsi..tutte queste cose Akira non le aveva mai provate...l'unica cosa che associava alle 2 persone che l'avevano accudita era dolore..sofferenza..paura.  
  
Nonostante tutte le sofferenze che avevano provato e affrontato,Tenshi poteva contare su suo fratello.  
  
Bastava guardarli..  
  
Tutto ad un tratto Akira cominciò a sentirsi-come dire-di TROPPO...ormai la sua piccola amica aveva ritrovato il fratello,quindi poteva tornarsene a casa..era in buone mani ^^  
  
Più li guardava e più si sentiva a disagio..le sembrava di spezzare un qualcosa di intimo e personale dei 2 fratelli.  
  
Non poteva più rimanere lì..se avesse aspettato ancora le lacrime avrebbero ripreso a scendere dai suoi occhi e lei non voleva essere consolata da nessuno..non ne aveva bisogno..tantomeno da Tenshi..  
  
Un passo indietro,due,tre..girò le spalle ai due e iniziò a correre per il marciapiede affollato di gente.  
  
Le lacrime stavano scendendo ancora una volta..purtroppo..correva all'impazzata,poteva sentire distintamente le parolacce che le venivano gridate dalle persone cui andava contro;sentire gli stralci di discorso che gruppetti di ragazzine dicevano...  
  
Moda,ragazzi...lei soffriva e nessuno sembrava accorgersene!  
  
"Io sono sola,nessuno mi verrà a consolare..non ho bisogno di nessuno!Sono sempre stata sola e ho sempre contato solo su me stessa..non inizierò adesso a farmi aiutare."  
  
Per quanto aveva corso,10..15 minuti??  
  
Akira si fermò di colpo,era a corto di ossigeno e le sue gambe non avrebbero retto ancora per molto.Si guardò intorno spaesata.  
  
A:-Accidenti!!!Grrrrr..possibile che riesca sempre a ficcarmi nei guai?Non è possobile,adesso dove mi trovo??  
  
Ormai la giornata volgeva al termine,il sole stava sparendo..e lei si era persa...certe volte si chiedeva dove avesse la testa,ogni giorno ne combinava qualcuna delle sue...  
  
Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione,qualcosa di conosciuto..non poteva crederci si trovava davanti a casa di Ten-chan..  
  
"E adesso che faccio..nuhhhh!Sono scappata come un ossessa da loro,magari se ne sono pure accorti..adesso arrivano e farò la figura della sciocca..come al solito.Se voglio tornare a casa devo chiedere a Tenshi...disturbarla e fare ka figura dell'idiota.."  
  
Così Akira si sedette sui gradini dell'edificio..pensando a una buona scusa per il suo comportamento..  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi camminava lentamente al fianco del fratello.  
  
Aveva pianto ininterrottamente tra le sue braccia.  
  
Aveva paura di averlo perso, invece lui era lì, con lei.  
  
Come se Oni avesse letto nei suoi pensieri le strinse la mano e la ragazzina sobbalzò.  
  
Sentì il cuore che cominciava a battergli furiosamente nel petto e un vago rossore si accese sulle sue gote.  
  
Perché?  
  
Non capiva quella girandola di sentimenti; si sentiva mozzare il fiato, si sentiva sfumare in un sogno.  
  
I suoi occhi si spostarono a quelli del fratello che camminava guardando dinnanzi a sé.  
  
Perché si sentiva così sconvolta ogni volta che pensava a lui, ogni volta che lui le parlava, ogni volta che lui la sfiorava?  
  
Respirò profondamente.  
  
Non lo sapeva.  
  
E non sapeva nemmeno dove diavolo era finita Akira.  
  
L'aveva vista lì, di fianco a lei, prima di abbracciare il fratello; poi era scomparsa.  
  
Tenshi si sentì terribilmente stupida.  
  
Lei che piangeva disperata tra le braccia del fratello e la sua migliore amica, la sua unica amica, in disparte a guardarli, a capire che lei non avrebbe mai provato un'emozione come quella, a comprendere che lei una famiglia non l'aveva.  
  
Si sentiva una scema.  
  
Bella amica era!  
  
Akira le aveva offerto tutto il suo appoggio e lei si era dimenticata della ragazza nello stesso istante in cui aveva ritrovato suo fratello.  
  
Non era capace di essere un'amica.  
  
Era solo una stronza egoista.  
  
Akira l'avrebbe mai perdonata?  
  
Ma soprattutto...stava bene? Dov'era?  
  
Tutto bene?  
  
Tenshi alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi dolci e blu di Oni.  
  
Arrossì. Sì, tutto bene.  
  
Sei preoccupata per Akira?  
  
Ecco. Ancora una volta. Ancora una volta aveva capito cosa aveva, aveva letto nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Sì.  
  
Ne vuoi parlare?  
  
Tenshi annuì Mi sento così...così...in colpa. Non sono in grado di essere un'amica. L'ho abbandonata.  
  
Oni scosse la testa e sorrise. Sai, io credo che Akira invece abbia capito perfettamente che tipo di persona sei e che amica leale puoi essere.  
  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo.  
  
Sai, certe volte ci sentiamo tristi e soli, crediamo di potercela comunque cavare da soli. Crediamo che mostrare una lacrima sia segno di debolezza. Ed è qui che sbagliamo. Tante volte un abbraccio da parte di una persona amica, una parola di conforto, è necessario per far capire che non siamo soli, che c'è qualcuno su cui possiamo contare, che il dolore è meno forte se condiviso.  
  
Tenshi sorrise.  
  
Sì, era così.  
  
Lei aveva suo fratello...e ora...ora aveva Akira.  
  
Non era più sola.  
  
Non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
  
E nemmeno Akira lo sarebbe più stata.  
  
Strinse la mano di Oni.  
  
Aveva ragione lui.  
  
Poi gli occhi della ragazza la videro. Akira. Era seduta sui gradini davanti al loro condominio.  
  
Fissava in terra, poi alzò lo sguardo, la vide e sussultò.  
  
Si alzò e debolmente sorrise mentre la ragazza bionda si avvicinava col fratello.  
  
Ora erano di fronte.  
  
Oni sorrise e rimase indietro. Ora era Tenshi che doveva andare da lei.  
  
Akira alzò lo sguardo e cominciò a sbiascicare imbarazzata le parole Scusa...mi sono comportata come una stupida, scappare via così. È solo che...  
  
Tenshi non voleva sentire.  
  
Non voleva parlare.  
  
Sapeva che Akira si sarebbe scusata, lo stava facendo, ma non voleva udire le sue scuse, non doveva chiedere perdono di nulla.  
  
Si sentiva così profondamente legata a quella dolce ragazza che conosceva da così poco tempo.  
  
Non voleva vederla così abbattuta.  
  
Non lo sopportava.  
  
...sai...mi sentivo un po'...  
  
Tenshi le gettò le braccia al collo e la strinse forte.  
  
Non scappare mai più! Hai capito?!? Devi smetterla di farmi spaventare! Ho creduto che tu non mi volessi più come amica, non mi volessi più bene! Se hai un problema parlamene! Dimmi quello che provi. Non farmi sentire inutile! Voglio che ti confidi con me, come con una vera amica! Akira! Non farlo più!  
  
Akira rimase inerme con gli occhi spalancati.  
  
Aveva creduto...lei pensava che Tenshi non la volesse...che le bastasse suo fratello...che lei non contasse.  
  
Una lacrime le affiorò agli occhi.  
  
Vide Oni che sorrideva dolcemente. Le fece l'occhiolino.  
  
E allora capì.  
  
Strinse le braccia intorno a Tenshi e capì.  
  
Capì che per la prima volta, senza volerlo, era entrata a far parte di qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
  
Era scivolata tra le braccia di persone che le volevano teneramente bene.  
  
Era arrivata da Tenshi.  
  
Era arrivata da Oni.  
  
Era entrata a far parte di una famiglia.  
  
(message by °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Frà le braccia di quella dolce ragazza e sotto lo sguardo dolce di Oni,Akira sentì per la prima volta di poter piangere liberamente..senza doversene vergognare.  
  
Sentiva di poter esternare tranquillamente i propri sentimenti,tutto il dolore che da anni si portava dietro.  
  
Che nascondeva nel suo cuore,che per tutto quel tempo aveva continuato a nascondere..a tutto e tutti.  
  
Le parole incominciarono ad uscirle di propria volontà..  
  
A:-Io..non sò che mi sia preso,non volevo farti preoccupare..è solo che..vedervi così..felici...io mi sentivo fuori posto!Mi sembrava un momento così intimo e privato..che io...Tenshi io non voglio farti soffrire,non lo farei mai..ma vedi io non sapevo che fare!Io non ho mai avuto una vera famiglia e...non riuscivo a ...guardarvi...mi sono sentita così sola..  
  
Akira cadde improvvisamente sulle ginocchia incominciando a singhiozzare e tremare..  
  
Tenshi non sapeva cosa fare,la vedeva lì in ginocchio...  
  
Akira sembrava disperata e lei non sapeva come comportarsi..non sapeva cosa dire cosa fare...non aveva mai dovuto consolare un'altra persona.  
  
In suo aiuto era sempre giunto suo fratello..Oni...  
  
Ma adesso Akira aveva bisogno di lei,di una sua parola di conforto..così decise di seguire il suo cuore.  
  
La ragazza bionda si ingionocchiò al fianco di Akira,le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la tirò a se.  
  
T:-Akira scusa io non sapevo,ti ho travolta con i miei problemi ignorando quanto tu stessi soffrendo.Akira non piangere,tu non sei sola!  
  
Ci sono io quì con TE.Tu mi hai aiutata tantissimo oggi e io invece ti ho fatta solo star male.Sono stata un'egoista..  
  
A:-No Ten-chan,ti sbagli non dire così!  
  
La mora cercò di far scomparire le ultime lacrime che scorrevano sulle sue gancie,alzò lo sguardo e sorrise.  
  
A:-Senti Ten-chan io non voglio disturbarvi,però non sò come tornare a casa..vedi,se sono quì è perchè mi ero persa.Qiundi se mi spieghi come faccio a tornare a casa mia te ne sarò grata in eterno.  
  
T:-Ma Akira..  
  
A:-Niente ma!Avete tante cose da dirvi suppongo,io e te ne avremo di tempo.Tu per Me sei più di un'amica,sei la sorella che non ho mai avuto..e nonostante ti conosca da poche ore ti voglio già un bene dell'anima.  
  
Vedi Ten il destino non ci gioca solo brutti scherzi;a volte ci riserva qualcosa di bello e unico...come te!Dai non fare quella faccia e non provare a metterti a frignare,Noi due parleremo domani se ti và.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
I tre salirono in ascensore.  
  
Finalmente ce l'aveva fatta.  
  
Dopo 10 minuti di estenuanti discussioni e scongiuri in cui la ragazzina aveva supplicato l'amica Akira di rimanere con loro quella sera, lei aveva ceduto.  
  
La sua amica Akira.  
  
Tenshi la osservò nel silenzio sommesso dell'ascensore e sorrise.  
  
Perché ridi come una scema? chiese Oni sbeffeggiandola.  
  
Io non rido come una scema!  
  
O sì! Avevi un sorriso da ebete stampato in volto.  
  
Non è vero.  
  
Sì che è vero.  
  
Noooo.  
  
Sìììììììì.  
  
Akira scoppiò a ridere e i due si voltarono a guardarla.  
  
Siete troppo buffi. disse tutto d'un fiato con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
è un complimento? chiese Oni spalancando gli occhi blu.  
  
Sì, visto che l'ha detto a te. aggiunse Tenshi facendo una linguaccia al fratello.  
  
Ah...sorella ingrata! sorrise.  
  
Akira, in mezzo tra i due, non poteva far altro che guardarli e rimanere affascinata. Erano così dolci.  
  
L'ascensore si arrestò al piano e Oni scese per primo e si diresse ad aprire la porta.  
  
Dopo qualche minuto che la contemplava si voltò di scatto assumendo una faccia da pesce lesso:  
  
Ho perso le chiavi!  
  
Tenshi non poté fare a meno di scuotere la testa e Akira tornò a ridere.  
  
Sei sempre il solito pasticcione.  
  
Io non sono un pasticcione. Sono alto, bello, sexy..  
  
...e pasticcione! la porta si aprì.  
  
Ahaa! Allora ammetti che sono alto, bello e sexy!  
  
Tenshi arrossì di scatto, troppo violentemente perché Akira non se ne accorgesse.  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo e corse verso il divano Smettila di dire fesserie.  
  
Oni fece spallucce e richiuse la porta.  
  
Akira si avvicinò a Tenshi. Il rossore non le era ancora passato ma forse non era il caso di farglielo notare. Le posò una mano sulla spalla e la ragazzina si voltò di scatto. Allargò un sorriso.  
  
Allora, cosa vuoi per cena?  
  
O...beh...quello che siete più comodi...  
  
Chiedi ciò che vuoi! Tanto cucina Oni!  
  
E te pareva...  
  
Sei tu il fratellone maggiore!  
  
Bella scusa.  
  
Logico. Io sono bella e quindi anche la mia scusa è bella!! =P  
  
Vero...  
  
Cos'hai detto?  
  
Io? Non ho parlato. rispose Oni dandole le spalle e dirigendosi verso la cucina.  
  
Aveva detto vero. Tenshi non aveva sentito ma lei sì.  
  
Aveva detto vero.  
  
Possibile che...?  
  
La ragazza fissò Oni...poi si voltò a guardare Tenshi.  
  
Possibile che...  
  
La ragazzina la distolse dai suoi pensieri. Vieni con me. Ti faccio vedere la mia camera e dove dormirai stanotte^^  
  
Akira la seguì ed entrò nella stanza.  
  
Era grande, luminosa e ben arredata.  
  
Tenshi si sedette sul letto rosa trapuntato e fece accomodare la ragazza sul divano di fronte.  
  
Ti va bene dormire nel divano letto o preferisci il mio letto? Guarda che sono comodissimi entrambi!  
  
Va benissimo il divano letto, non preoccuparti.  
  
Okay^^ Torno subito.  
  
La ragazzina si alzò e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Akira si guardò attorno. Quella stanza aveva un qualcosa di dolce...come era Tenshi.  
  
Sembrava la camera della protagonista di una favola. Tutto teneramente tinteggiato di rosa e adornato con fiori, fiocchi e peluches. Alle pareti erano appesi i poster...i poster dei Kimera.  
  
Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul comodino dove c'erano due fotografie. Nella prima era rappresentata una famiglia. Certo che Tenshi assomigliava tantissimo a sua madre, parevano sorelle. In quella foto sia lei che Oni erano molto piccoli. E felici.  
  
Akira passò lo sguardo sulla seconda e prese la cornice in mano.  
  
Oni e Tenshi.  
  
Abbracciati e sorridenti.  
  
Fratello e sorella...  
  
ma possibile che entrambi...  
  
La ragazzina bionda rientrò nella stanza reggendo tra le braccia una pila di lenzuola.  
  
Devo farti il letto^^, non avrei mai pensato che qualcuno avesse mai dormito qui con me.  
  
Lascia, faccio io.  
  
Assolutamente no! Tu sei l'ospite.  
  
Ma...  
  
Niente ma! Stai lì e ferma! La ragazzina sorrise e Akira le sorrise di rimando.  
  
Il suo sguardo fu catturato ancora una volta dalla fotografia. Poi lo distolse e vide la tastiera di Tenshi.  
  
Accidenti oggi non sono andata al lavoro!  
  
Siamo in due...io ho saltato le prove. Domani saranno tutti arrabbiati neri! Ehehehe.  
  
Perché ridi?  
  
beh...perché se saltare le prove..significa trovare un'amica come te...non mi presento mai più dai Kimera ^^  
  
Anche Akira scoppiò a ridere.  
  
Stava così bene con Tenshi.  
  
Con la sua...amica...famiglia...  
  
La cena è prontaaaaa! la voce di Oni risuonò per la casa.  
  
Arriviamo! rispose Tenshi sistemando il cuscino e tornando a fissare Akira. Hai fame?  
  
Da morire. sorrise, e insieme si diressero verso la cucina.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
La cena era finita da qualche minuto e siccome in casa Yume non c'era l'ombra di qualcosa di dolce con cui terminare la serata,Tenshi aveva quasi obbligato il fratello ad uscire per comprare del gelato;nonostante Oni fosse un pò contrariato.  
  
Però alla fine aveva ceduto agli scongiuri della sorella.  
  
Così rimasero di nuovo sole ognuna persa nei propri pensieri..  
  
Erano sedute una di fianco all'altra e tutte e due facevano finta di guardare la tv...  
  
A:-Che palle...sempre i soliti programmi scemi!  
  
Ten-chan che facciamo?...Ten-chaaaaan...mi senti!Terra chiama Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi sembrava persa in un mondo tuutto suo,era proprio imbambolata.  
  
Akira poggiò la sua mano su quella dell'amica e la strinse.  
  
Tenshi sì risvegliò e sorrise all'amica.  
  
A:-A che stavi pensando...  
  
T:-Emh..a niente di particolare,ero solo sovrapensiero^^  
  
A:-Te la mai detto nessuno che non sai assolutamente mentire^^scommetto che stavi pensando ad un certo ragazzo alto,bello e sexy...  
  
Le guance della ragazza bionda si imporporarono e abbassò lo sguardo incominciando a torturare il bordo del cuscino con le dita.  
  
Akira poteva sentire i grossi respironi che Tenshi prendeva...quasi come se volesse calmare il proprio cuore...  
  
Ora non poteva più sbagliarsi.  
  
I pezzi del puzzle erano ognuno al loro posto.  
  
Ormai Akira aveva capito che il legame che univa i due fratelli era qualcosa di più...del legame fraterno.  
  
Forse Oni non si rendeva conto del subbuglio che creava nei sentimenti e nel cuore della sua sorellina...quelle 1/2 frasi,quegli sguardi...tutto ciò non faceva altro che far star male la povera Tenshi.  
  
Forse Oni non si era ancora accorto del nuovo sentimento che stava nascendo nel cuoricino della sua amica...ma Akira non poteva sbagliarsi!  
  
Tenshi si stava innamorando di suo fratello!  
  
T:-Io...  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi si sentiva il volto in fiamme e il cuore le batteva così forte che aveva paura che de un momento all'altro le fosse uscito dal petto.  
  
Voltò leggermente la testa e vide gli occhi profondi di Akira che la fissavano interrogativi.  
  
Cosa..?  
  
Perché?  
  
Io... disse con una voce flebile respirando a fondo e cercando di placare l'agitazione che le frullava in gola Io...  
  
Io cosa?  
  
Cosa stava per dire?  
  
Cosa doveva raccontare a Akira?  
  
La sua mente volò di nuovo ai pensieri che stava formulando pochi minuti prima.  
  
Sì...stava pensando ancora a lui.  
  
Ancora a Oni.  
  
Lo rivide mentre le pronunciava quella frase..."Io non sono un pasticcione. Sono alto, bello, sexy,..."  
  
L'aveva detto sorridendo. La sua camicia nera attillata,i jeans stretti,i capelli corvini sciolti che li ricadevano sulle spalle, i suoi profondi occhi blu,il suo sorriso beffardo...le sue labbra...Dio...le sue labbra...  
  
Tenshi si sentì ancora una volta le guance in fiamme. Bruciavano così tanto che aveva paura di mettersi a piangere.  
  
Akira continuava a guardarla con l'aria di chi aveva scoperto uno dei più grandi segreti dell'universo.  
  
Cosa aveva?  
  
Perché si sentiva così?  
  
Perché pensava in quel modo a Oni e si sentiva il cuore ardere?  
  
Perché?  
  
Tenshi...stai bene? la ragazza la fissò.  
  
Sì...tutto okay...  
  
Hai gli occhi lucidi.  
  
è solo...solo un po'di caldo...  
  
Akira le strinse le mani e la costrinse a girarsi verso di lei. La guardava teneramente.  
  
'Non chiedermelo'Pensò Tenshi sobbalzando 'non chiedermelo ti prego'  
  
Tenshi...  
  
'Non farlo. Non chiedermi una cosa del genere!'  
  
...tu sei...  
  
'non so cosa risponderti...non lo so...non lo so maledizione!'  
  
...tu sei innamorata di tuo fratello?...  
  
La ragazzina bionda spalancò ancora di più gli occhi verdi. Non sapeva cosa dire. Si sentiva così...strana...così disperata.  
  
Era veramente così? Stavano realmente così le cose? Oni...era suo fratello dannazione! Lei gli voleva bene. Un bene dell'anima. Un bene assurdo. Più che bene.  
  
Più che bene?  
  
...che il suo...che i suoi batticuori nell'incontrare la dolcezza dei suoi occhi, nel sentire la fragranza della sua pelle...che tutti i suoi respiri affannosi...le sue ansie..le sue indecisioni erano dovute al fatto che..che lei...gli voleva più che bene...?  
  
Non bene...non sentimenti di profondo affetto fraterno...ma amore...passione...lei era innamorata di suo fratello?  
  
Non poteva essere così.  
  
Nessuno poteva essere innamorata del proprio fratello.  
  
Nessuno.  
  
Non era giusto!  
  
Era completamente errato.  
  
Non poteva essere vero.  
  
Non poteva...  
  
E allora pensò ancora a lui...a lui che la consolava...a lui che la guardava con dolcezza...a lui che le sussurrava in un orecchio parole di conforto e le accarezzava i capelli...a lui che le prendeva teneramente la mano...a lui che la stringeva dolcemente tra le braccia...e allora capì.  
  
Capì che quello era tutto sbagliato; il sentimento che provava...non avrebbe mai dovuto provarlo...ma ormai era tardi.  
  
Aveva capito.  
  
Era tutto errato, ma allo stesso tempo tutto maledettamente vero.  
  
Sollevò il capo e guardò Akira.  
  
Le lacrime si facevano largo nei suoi occhi ma non voleva versarle.  
  
Aveva voglia di ridere perché aveva capito tutto,ma allo stesso tempo voleva scoppiare in lacrime perché quello che provava non poteva essere ricambiato né realizzato. Era qualcosa di sbagliato. Di illegale. Di innaturale.  
  
Era impossibile.  
  
Sì... rispose in un soffio.  
  
Sì...e ho sbagliato tutto.  
  
Ho sbagliato tutto.  
  
Mi sono innamorata di mio fratello dannazione. Sono innamorata di Oni. AMO ONI!!!  
  
Voleva urlarlo, urlare così forte che magari quel sentimento sarebbe volato via da lei, lontano.  
  
Ma si sentiva muta.  
  
Non aveva lacrime.  
  
Non aveva parole.  
  
Aveva solo la consapevolezza di amarlo.  
  
E non poteva farlo.  
  
Akira le poggiò una mano sul capo O Tenshi...  
  
In quel momento la porta si aprì e Oni entrò in casa reggendo nella mano il sacchetto dei gelati.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
In quel momento la porta si aprì e Oni entrò in casa reggendo nella mano il sacchetto dei gelati.  
  
Tenshi capì subito chi fosse entrato...il suo cuore ricominciò a battere furiosamente nel suo petto..e lei a tremare.  
  
Oni fece un largo sorriso e si avviò verso le due ragazze sedute sul divano.  
  
Lo sguardo di lui si fissò sulla figura tremante della sorella incupendosi immediatamente.  
  
Akira non sapeva bene che fare...decise di trovare una scusa.  
  
Il ragazzo stava per dire qualcosa,quando tutto d'un tratto Akira schizzò in piedi afferrando il polso di Tenshi e trascinandola verso la sua camera da letto.  
  
"Per stasera è meglio che Ten-chan non stia a contatto con il fratello..non mi sembra molto sicuro"  
  
T:-Ma..Aki-chan che faiiii..  
  
O:-Già!Che state facendo voi due...ho portato i gelati!  
  
A:-Mi dispiace Oni,ma a Tenshi è venuto un gran mal di stomaco^^è meglio che vada subito a riposarsi..dai Ten-chan non voglio che peggiori.  
  
O:-Cucciola stai male???Che ti senti...che hai.  
  
Oni fece un balzo in avanti e abbracciò la sorella facendola poi girare...  
  
O:-Sorellina stai tanto male..sei tutta rossa,non avrai la febbre.Fammi sentire.  
  
A:-Ma no che dici...ha il mal di pan..  
  
Akira non fece in tempo a finire la frase.  
  
Oni poggiò le labbra sulla fronte di Tenshi per sentire se la sorella avesse la febbre.  
  
Tenshi non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo.  
  
Anche una cosa semplice come quella le suscitava sentimenti contrastanti..da una parte era felice che Oni si preoccupasse per lei,la faceva sentire protetta..al sicuro..  
  
Però aveva una paura folle di non riuscire a..come dire..controllarsi.  
  
Poteva sentire il tocco leggero di quelle labbra sulla sua fronte...come erano calde e morbide e..invitanti..  
  
La dolce ragazza non riusciva a muoversi,era come incatenata dallo sguardo del fratello..così dolce,rassicurante e pieno d'affetto.  
  
Dalle quelle forti braccia che la stavano sollevando e stringendo,da quel corpo forte in cui le piaceva trovare conforto...no..non doveva e non poteva.  
  
Lui era suo fratello..la sua famiglia.  
  
Non era giusto...  
  
Tenshi si dimenò e riuscì a tornare per terra.  
  
O:-Cucciola ma che fai?  
  
Oni cercò di riprenderla in braccio.  
  
T:-Ce la faccio da sola,non sono più una bambina.E poi vedi di lasciarmi in pace..o solo mal di pancia..e..  
  
A:-Io lo detto.Non ha niente di grave..dai vieni andiamo a dormire.Su Oni non ti preoccupare,mi occupo io della tua sorellina.  
  
Se hai qualcosa da fare và pure;è in buone mani^^  
  
O:-Ma..sono sempre stato io ad occuparmi di lei,ogni volta che ha avuto bisogno di me.. c'ero io!  
  
A:-Vabbè per oggi le starò vicina io.  
  
Akira afferò il sacchetto dei gelati che era caduto per terra,si diresse in cucina e lo ritirò in freezer;poi si mise di fronte ad Oni.  
  
A:-Dai non preoccuparti!Che c'è non ti fidi?  
  
O:-Ma no non è che non mi fidi..però  
  
Akira prese una mano del ragazzo nelle sue e gli sorrise...un sorriso sincero..  
  
A:-Non sei l'unico a volerle bene e a volerla vedere felice^^Stò io con lei..ritieniti libero per stasera.Ok!  
  
Oni sorrise a sua volta.Guardò Akira,poi Tenshi e di nuovo Akira.  
  
O:-Ok.  
  
Afferrò le chiavi di casa dal mobile e si mise di fronte a Tenshi.  
  
Per tutti quei minuti lei era rimasta testa basso immersa in tristi pensieri..fino a quando non senti le calde mani di lui sul suo viso.  
  
Alzò gli occhi di scatto.  
  
O:-Piccola io vado a fare un giro.Quì rimane Akira..fai la brava e se hai qualche problema..telefonami.Non stancatevi troppo!Ok?  
  
T:-O..ok..  
  
Oni stampò un bacio sulla sua fronte e l'abbracciò.  
  
Sei secondi dopo era fuori di casa.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Appena la porta si richiuse Akira si voltò a fissare Tenshi.  
  
Era rimasta immobile, inchiodata al pavimento con le guance rosse e il corpo tremante.  
  
Si avvicinò una mano alla fronte, nello stesso punto in cui Oni le aveva posato quel bacio leggero come un battito di ali di farfalla.  
  
Pensava che il suo cuore le sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro.  
  
Batteva tanto, troppo forte.  
  
I...io... sbiascicò alzando gli occhi verso Akira.  
  
L'amica la fissava in silenzio.  
  
Tu...tu mi disprezzi...vero?  
  
Akira la osservò con tenerezza...aveva gli occhi lucidi...probabilmente sarebbe scoppiata a piangere da un momento all'altro.  
  
Le si avvicinò e le sorrise.No. Certo che no. Come potrei?  
  
Come potresti? Beh...io sono...sbagliata!non dovrei provare questo... Tenshi si portò una mano al cuore ...questo genere di affetto nei confronti di Oni...mi capisci??  
  
Akira scosse la testa. No, non ti capisco.  
  
Tenshi si voltò e si diresse alla finestra;chiuse i pugni e li picchiò contro al vetro.  
  
è tutto sbagliato maledizione! Non c'è speranza! Non c'è via d'uscita! Non posso continuare così! non posso!  
  
Akira le si avvicinò Non dire così...  
  
E come? Come posso non dire cos...come posso non dire così? Guardami!  
  
Tenshi si girò di scatto e Akira si accorse che aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime. Akira..siamo seri...cosa mi aspetta?  
  
Akira rimase zitta. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
  
Se lui...se lui si avvicina a me....se lui continua a comportarsi da fratello come ha sempre fatto...come è giusto che sia!...io....io... Tenshi si portò le mani agli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime ..io non posso sopportarlo! è una tortura! è una tortura non potergli dire cosa provo! non è giusto! NON è GIUSTO!  
  
Akira le si avvicinò e la abbracciò forte. Voleva aiutarla, ma come? Come poteva?  
  
Senti Ten-chan, perchè non andiamo a letto? Vedrai che domattina andrà tutto meglio e vedrai con occhi diversi questa vicenda....ti va?  
  
Tenshi annuì debolmente.  
  
Ma sai che scotti veramente? Non è che ti sei presa l'influenza?  
  
Non credo...  
  
Vabbè...adesso riposiamoci, poi domattina vedremo...  
  
Entrambe si diressero verso la camera di Tenshi e pochi minuti dopo la ragazzina bionda era sdraiata nel suo letto e guardava il soffitto.  
  
Cosa poteva fare ora?  
  
La sua testa era un continuo arrovellarsi di interrogativi senza risposta.  
  
Quelle emozioni che provava quando suo fratello le era vicino...si sentiva così...così...avrebbe voluto gridare al mondo intero come gli voleva bene.  
  
Anche se era sbagliato.  
  
Ma non poteva.  
  
Cosa doveva fare?  
  
Tacere, zittire il suo cuore e porre freno ai suoi sentimenti o aprirsi completamente e parlarne con Oni?  
  
In entrambi i casi di una cosa era sicura.  
  
Avrebbe sofferto.  
  
Comunque.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima)  
  
Che brutta situazione.  
  
Cosa poteva fare per aiutare la sua piccola amica.  
  
Erano già passate alcune ore da quando si erano messe a letto e lei non era ancora riuscita a chiudere occhio...  
  
Le succedeva sempre così quando era preoccupata...e adesso lo era...era preoccupata da morire.  
  
Che poteva dire o fare per aiutarla.  
  
Akira si rigirò per l'ennesima volta.  
  
Grazie al chiarore della luna poteva intravedere i lineamenti dolci del viso di Tenshi.  
  
Dormiva.  
  
"Bhè almeno lei riesce a dormire^^Sembra felice..."  
  
Akira si mise seduta e guardò fuori dall'ampia finestra. Che brutta situazione.  
  
Cosa poteva fare per aiutare la sua piccola amica.  
  
Erano già passate alcune ore da quando si erano messe a letto e lei non era ancora riuscita a chiudere occhio...  
  
Le succedeva sempre così quando era preoccupata...e adesso lo era...era preoccupata da morire.  
  
Che poteva dire o fare per aiutarla.  
  
Akira si rigirò per l'ennesima volta.  
  
Grazie al chiarore della luna poteva intravedere i lineamenti dolci del viso di Tenshi.  
  
Dormiva.  
  
"Bhè almeno lei riesce a dormire^^Sembra felice..."  
  
Akira si mise seduta e guardò fuori dall'ampia finestra.  
  
Il suo sguardo si perse nella contemplazione della luna, le stelle...  
  
Da piccola le era sempre piaciuto osservare il cielo nottorno..appostarsi sul tetto e star lì per ore..  
  
Un lamento alle sue spalle la fece tornare al presente.  
  
T:-Mmh..no..  
  
Akira scese dal divano e si avvicinò a piedi nudi al letto di Tenshi.  
  
La biondina sembrava in preda di un incubo,il suo sonno non era tranquillo e stava piangendo.  
  
Akira si inginocchiò e scostò con le dita alcune ciocche di capelli dal suo viso.  
  
"Mahhh scotta!Accidenti ha la febbre...le mancava solo questa."  
  
Akira accese la piccola lampadina sul comodino e notò subito le guancie rosse..un pò troppo rosse del normale.  
  
"Povera tesora!Vediamo di farle scendere la febbre per prima cosa"  
  
Akira si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì cercando di non far rumore.  
  
Uscì dalla stanza,andò in cucina e riempì un contenitore con dell'acqua fredda e del ghiaccio.  
  
Ritornò sui suoi passi e rientrò nella stanza.  
  
A quanto sembrava Oni non era ancora rientrato..  
  
"Com'è possibile che sia ancora fuori?Non mi sembra che si preoccupi molto per sua sorella..vabbè che l'ho praticamente obbligato ad andarsene..però.."  
  
Akira guardò l'orologio..le 4 del mattino.  
  
"..però poteva già essere tornato da un pezzo"  
  
Decise di scoprire un pò la ragazzina per evitare che la temperatura salisse,poi appoggiò la pezza bagnata sulla sua fronte.  
  
Al contatto con il tessuto freddo Tenshi rabbrividì e pochi secondi dopo riprese conoscienza.  
  
La biondina girò la testa verso Akira.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Oh...Aki-chan....che cosa...  
  
Ssssh. è tutto okay. Ti sei agitata nel sonno e così ho pensato di metterti un panno freddo sulla fronte. Temo tu abbia la febbre.  
  
Tenshi si alzò a sedere di scatto e la salvietta bagnata le cadde in grembo La febbre? no! Domani mattina ho lezione, e le prove. Non posso mancare.  
  
Vuoi dire questa mattina... Akira indicò con il capo la sveglia che giaceva addormentata sul comodino della ragazza.  
  
Le 4 e 10.  
  
O no...  
  
Credo che per oggi tu debba rimanere a letto.  
  
Non posso. La signorina Kiushi si arrabbierà da morire. In più dopo le prove i Kimera devono avere un'intervista per una rivista e...  
  
Non preoccuparti. Se dormi ancora un po' sono convinta che al tuo risveglio starai bene...così potrai andare all'intervista. D'accordo?  
  
Tenshi osservò AKira....era così dolce...  
  
Annuì.  
  
Mio....fratello?  
  
Akira sobbalzò lievemente e abbassò il capo Non è ancora rientrato.  
  
Come sarebbe a dire?  
  
Lo sapevo che dicendoltelo ti saresti preoccupata, ma non voglio mentirti.  
  
Tenshi alzò la mano di fronte ai suoi occhi in modo che fosse alta tra i volti delle due ragazze e allungò il mignolo.  
  
Facciamo una promessa?  
  
Akira la fissò per un attimo, poi sorrise e unì il suo dito con quello della ragazza.  
  
Tenshi sorrise di rimando Promettiamoci solennemente che qualsiasi cosa accada non mentiremo mai. Saremo sempre sincere l'una con l'altra. Okay?  
  
Okay. era questo che voleva da una vita....una persona così...quella persona che non aveva mai avuto.  
  
....  
  
Che c'è?  
  
Dove sarà finito Oni?  
  
La ragazza accarezzò il capo a Tenshi Sono sicura che sta benissimo. Sarà in qualche locale a divertirsi con... "qualche ragazza?"...doveva dire "con qualche ragazza?" ...qualche amico. E così non si sarà accorto dell'orario. Non preoccuparti.  
  
Tenshi abbassò gli occhi e iniziò a torturare il bordo del lenzuolo Ho fatto un incubo...ho sognato che...che lui se ne andava da me. L'ho visto allontanarsi...io lo chiamavo ma lui non rispondeva. E poi... poi due mani mi hanno afferrata e non mi facevano raggiungere mio fratello...e quando mi sono voltata era... Tenshi sospirò ...era mio zio...  
  
Tuo zio?  
  
Sì....devi sapere che alla morte dei nostri genitori noi andammo a vivere con nostro zio.  
  
Me l'avevi raccontato. Poi tu e tuo fratello siete venuti a Tokyo e...  
  
Non è esattamente così...la vita là era un inferno. Mio zio era un...un pazzo...un poco di buono...e era coinvolto nel traffico della droga. Lui ci picchiava....mi faceva male....e... Tenshi abbassò gli occhi ...così un giorno mentre lui era via per 'lavoro'...come lo chiamava...mio fratello e io fuggimmo qui a Tokyo facendo perdere le nostre tracce. Da allora ho il terrore che lui torni a cercarci. Ora che sono famosa coi Kimera...temo davvero che un giorno possa...separarmi da mio fratello...  
  
Non devi preoccuparti dai. Se non si è fatto vivo per tutto questo tempo...  
  
Già. Spero tanto si sia dimenticato di noi.  
  
Vedrai che nessuno ti separerà mai da Oni.  
  
Tenshi arrossì. Dove sarà adesso? è tardi. e deve anche andare al lavoro....  
  
Akira strinse le mani di Tenshi e la guardò negli occhi Tornerà a momenti... appoggiò una mano sulla sua fornte. Era bollente. ...hai ancora la febbre altissima. è meglio che riposi. Vedrai che al tuo risveglio Oni sarà qui. Okay piccola?  
  
Tenshi la guardò per un attimo, quasi titubante, poi annuì.  
  
Akira era così speciale...era stata forunata ad incontrarla. Lei era quella parte che le mancava...quell'amica che aveva sempre voluto avere.  
  
Le strinse la mano e sorrise con gli occhi pieni di dolcezza...quegli occhi che brillavano colmi d'amore Grazie Aki-chan. "Grazie di esistere".  
  
La ragazza rimase un po' spiazzata, poi sorrise Ora dormi! Non vorrai farti salire la febbre a 40! "Anche se mi sa che ce l'hai già..."  
  
Tenshi stava per rispondere quando sentì la serratura della porta scattare.  
  
Alle 4:35 suo fratello ritornava a casa.  
  
(message by: °Mad° - Akira Koishima) Le due ragazze furono interrotte dal rumore della porta che si chiudeva.  
  
Oni era tornato a casa.  
  
Cosa sarebbe successo adesso...  
  
Akira guardò Tenshi negli occhi e le sorrise.  
  
A:-Bene Ten-chan adesso ti sdrai e cerchi di dormire un pò..  
  
T:-Ma nò,mio fratello è tornato e io voglio vederlo.Io devo vederlo!  
  
A:-No tu non ti muovi da quì,senti Tenshi già hai un febbrone da cavallo..se ti alzi e continui a scorrazzare per casa ti salirà ancor di più.  
  
T:-Ma io..  
  
A:-Niente ma..tu stai ferma quì e niente capricci!Mi sono spiegata?  
  
La mora prese Tenshi per le spalle e feci sdraiare,poi prese la pezza e la bagnò nuovamente.  
  
Tenshì cerco di rimettersi seduta ma un'occhiataccia di Akira la fece desistere dal suo intento.  
  
Akira pose una mano sulla fronte della biondina..la temperatura non sembrava calare.  
  
A:-Senti io vado di là e avviso tuo fratello;poi ti porto un'aspirina e misiuriamo la febbre.  
  
Tenshi non potè non notare la preoccupazione di Akira...  
  
La ragazza stava uscendo dalla porta.  
  
T:-Akira..  
  
A:-Si?  
  
T:-Perchè fai tutto questo?  
  
Akira ritornò sui suoi passi..si sedette sul bordo del letto e le diede un bacetto sulla guancia.  
  
A:-Lo faccio perchè ti voglio un mondo di bene!Sei una persona stupenda e voglio aiutarti più che posso...e poi perchè sei come la sorellina che non ho mai avuto.  
  
La mora uscì dalla stanza e andò alla ricerca di Oni..non notando il dolce sorriso che increspava le labbra della bionda.  
  
(message by: Tenshi - Tenshi Yume)  
  
Tenshi fissò il soffitto semi illuminato dalla luce della grande metropoli che filtrava attraverso le finestre.  
  
Da quella posizione poteva vedere il cielo trapuntato di stelle e il chiarore d'avorio che irradiava la luna, nascosta dietro uno di quei palazzi.  
  
"Cosa darei per volare via" sospirò..."nessun problema...nessun pensiero...nessun...fratello...nessuna migliore amica..."  
  
no...era meglio rimanere lì.  
  
Lì con loro.  
  
Ora che aveva trovato Akira non se ne sarebbe andata, non sarebbe più stata sola. Era la sua sorellina^^.  
  
E a parlare di sorelle Oni le tornò in mente.  
  
Un'immagine indelebile impressa nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Lui c'era sempre. Lei lo amava.  
  
Sospirò ancora.  
  
Si sentiva le guance scottare ma non capiva se era a causa della febbre o del rossore che le irradiava sempre le gote quando pensava ad Oni.  
  
Quella sera...le sue braccia l'avevano stretta e sollevata...i suoi occhi l'avevano scrutata colmi di dolcezza...la sua voce era risuonata come una melodia nelle sue orecchie...e le sue labbra...le sue labbra...  
  
Non potè fare a meno di arrossire ancora di più.  
  
Voleva...baciare le sue labbra...voleva...  
  
Una morsa le attanagliò il petto.  
  
...baciare suo fratello.  
  
Si sentì improvvisamente così triste da far male.  
  
Non poteva.  
  
Non sarebbe mai successo.  
  
Lui non la vedeva come una donna da amare, ma come la sua sorellina da proteggere.  
  
Come era giusto che fosse.  
  
Giusto per qualcun altro...non per lei...per lei questo era causa di sofferenza...di rassegnazione...di tristezza.  
  
Il suo amore era solo un sogno.  
  
Un sogno destinato a perdersi nella sua mente senza realizzarsi.  
  
Destinato...a sparire.  
  
Si sollevò a sedere.  
  
Faceva un gran caldo in quella stanza; si alzò lentamente dal letto e si avvicinò alla porta posandovi sopra un'orecchio.  
  
Sentiva le voci sconnesse e scomposte di Akira e Oni...troppo deboli e fioche per comprendere di cosa stessero parlando.  
  
Lentamente si voltò con rassegnazione e scrutò la sua camera immersa nel pallido chiarore; i suoi occhi caddero sui poster dei Kimera.  
  
Era quello che doveva fare.  
  
Aveva sempre sognato cantare e ora che il suo sogno si era realizzato non poteva abbandonarlo così.  
  
Non vi doveva rinunciare.  
  
Oni aveva faticato per farle raggiungere quella meta e lei ora non poteva abbandonare tutto per stupidi capricci.  
  
..possibile però...che stupidi capricci facessero così male?...  
  
Si avvicinò alla scrivania e posò un dito sulla sua tastiera elettrica spenta.  
  
Non emise alcun suono.  
  
Quella era stata un regalo di suo fratello.  
  
Un regalo che le consegnò con le parole 'Credi nei tuoi sogni...solo così riuscirai a realizzarli.' e un tiepido bacio su una guancia.  
  
Credi nei tuoi sogni.  
  
Lei ci credeva.  
  
Ma alcuni sogni non possono essere realizzati...  
  
Si avviò verso l'armadio e lo spalancò facendo cigolare leggermente le ante.  
  
Ma il suo sogno di cantare poteva benissimo realizzarlo. Non doveva demordere. Forse un giorno avrebbe pure scritto una canzone su quella situazione. Forse.  
  
Aveva un'intervista quel pomeriggio a cui non poteva mancare.  
  
Non poteva perchè avrebbe messo in difficoltà anche Nikushimi e la band. E la signorina Kiushi. E se stessa.  
  
Già sentiva la voce di qualche giorno prima delle sua manager "Per l'intervista mettiti qualcosa di carino e colorato, terribilmente trendy e alla moda. Terribilmente..."  
  
Alla fine aveva deciso di comprarlo lei il vestito per Tenshi.  
  
Per essere colorato era colorato.  
  
La maglietta era corta e turchese con due ali da angelo disegnate sulla schiena. In più avrebbe dovuto indossare una gonnellina bianca corta a pieghe e il pezzo forte... le calze a rigoni che andavano tanto di moda tra i cantanti in quel periodo. Ma naturalmente lei non doveva essere come gli altri.  
  
Kiushi aveva pensato anche a quello.  
  
"Una calza la devi tenere bassa, invece l'altra deve arrivare appena sotto alla gonna e la fermi con questo" e le aveva consegnato una clip a forma di stella.  
  
Tenshi l'aveva guardata male, ma non aveva potuto far a meno di sorridere quando la signorina Kiushi si era catapultata addosso a Nikushimi mostrandogli quello che avrebbe dovuto indossare lui nonostante le sue proteste.  
  
Il mio sogno consiste anche in questo...^^  
  
Afferrò i vestiti rimosti accuratamente nell'armadio e li appoggiò sulla sedia.  
  
Non poteva arrendersi.  
  
Doveva farcela.  
  
Per lei.  
  
Per Akira.  
  
Per i Kimera e Kiushi.  
  
Per suo fratello...  
  
Per realizzare i sogni in cui credeva. 


End file.
